La guerre des serpents et des lionnes
by Temperance18
Summary: Quand les serpents et les lionnes se déclarent la guerre à Poudlard cela fait des étincelles...
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur

Imaginez un monde où Harry Potter aurait causé la mort de Voldemort dès leur premier face à face et que celui-ci fut envoyé à Serpentard dès son arrivée à Poudlard et qu'enfin son meilleur ami soit Drago Malefoy. Un duo explosif et très amical qui sème la zizanie à Poudlard (amical selon les points-de-vue).

De son côté, la famille Weasley est 'presque' la même. Ginny a le même âge que Ronald et eux deux sont à Gryffondor dans la même classe.

Quand à Hermione Granger, elle est toujours la même à Gryffondor, première de classe et fidèle adepte de la bibliothèque. Elle est la meilleure amie de Ginny et amie du frère de celle-ci.

Venez découvrir dans cette fan fiction comment le célèbre duo de Serpentard est à la fois célèbre et craint dans Poudlard. Et comment deux Gryffondors vont leurs tenir tête et tenter de leurs échapper.

Chapitre I : Comment les deux lionnes ont ouverts les hostilités.

Le professeur McGonagall donnait un cours de métamorphose particulièrement ardu, basé sur la transformation d'un œuf en petit oiseau. Les élèves, après avoir étudié la théorie, devait à présent faire des binômes et travailler le côté pratique du sortilège qu'ils venaient d'étudier.

Comme à leur habitude, Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard complice et se mirent tout de suite en équipe. Ginny adressa un regard navré à son frère qui se retrouva à faire équipe avec Neville, un autre Gryffondor. Ron alla donc au fond de la classe, l'air penaud.

_ Bon, commençons! Fit Ginny, très enthousiasme.

Comme toujours, il suffisait d'un mot et les deux amies se mirent au travail. En moins de quinze minutes, elles avaient réussies leur sortilège et caressaient à présent de très mignons oisillons. Tout à coup, Hermione murmura à Ginny

_ Regarde-moi, les deux idiots! Ils font moins les malins quand on est en cours chez McGonagall.

Ginny regarda discrètement les deux « idiots » assis à sa droite. Il s'agissait en fait de Potter et Malefoy. Les deux célèbres Serpentards de Poudlard. Ils étaient plus ou moins bons en cours, étaient incroyablement craquants et super doués au Quidditch. Ils étaient adulés par presque toutes les filles du lycée et jalousés par la plupart des garçons.

Mais ils étaient surtout célèbres parce qu'Harry Potter avait vaincu Voldemort à l'âge de seulement un an et que Malefoy était l'unique héritier d'une très ancienne et célèbre famille de sorciers.

Ils semblaient sympathiques aux premiers abords mais aimaient emmerder leur monde et après avoir commis leurs méfaits de jouer aux innocents et de s'en tirer toujours sans aucunes sanctions.

C'était premièrement pour cela que Ginny et Hermione ne pouvaient pas les voir en peinture. Bien que ce soit réciproque. En effet, les Serpentards ne supportaient pas nos deux Gryffondors et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'un des deux groupes n'ouvrent les hostilités et cela sembla bientôt à nouveau le cas.

Ayant finit leur travail, Hermione et Ginny observaient Harry et Drago en catimini. Harry tentait désespérément de réussir son sortilège tandis que Drago avait jeté l'éponge et regardait Harry d'un air désolé.

_ Franchement, continua Hermione, pour des garçons qui se disent parfaits, il y a encore beaucoup de boulot.

Ginny sourit et imita Harry en exagérant l'expression de concentration sur son visage. Ce fut trop pour Hermione qui éclata de rire, très vite suivis par Ginny. Les éclats de rire attirèrent le regard des deux Serpentards.

Hermione et Ginny s'arrêtèrent quand le professeur vint voir leurs travails. Mais dès que celle-ci fut repartie, Ginny continua la conversation ne se rendant pas compte qu'Harry et Drago les observaient et les écoutaient à présent.

_ Piu, fit Ginny. J'ai mal aux côtes d'avoir tant rit.

_ Moi aussi, dit Hermione. Encore une chance que l'on n'a pas droit à ce spectacle tous les jours.

_ Absolument, renchérit Ginny. La tête de Potter chaque fois qu'il doit faire un effort intellectuel.

_ Et Malefoy, continua Hermione, lui est un petit plus intelligent. Il ne se casse pas la tête à essayer de faire un effort intellectuel il sait d'avance qu'il ne sait pas le faire.

Les éclats de rire reprirent de plus bel. Drago vit rouge.

_ Hey, Granger ! fit ce dernier. Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas la tête d'un castor.

Hermione s'arrêta de rire et rétorqua

_ Malefoy, à choisir entre une tête de castor ou de _fouine_, mon choix est déjà fait.

Ginny éclata de rire et adressa à Drago un sourire triomphant. Ce fut Harry qui répliqua;

_ Weasley, dit-moi, c'est vrai ce qu'on raconte? Que tu es une fille facile ? On dit même que c'est ton cas, Granger. Que vous vous vendez à n'importe qui!

Hermione et Ginny ouvrirent des yeux choqués tandis que Drago et Harry savouraient leur victoire. Mais Hermione ne comptait pas se laisser faire et Ginny non plus. Elles répondirent d'une même voie et en cœur

_ Vraiment ? Ne nous comparez pas à vos petites poufiasses de chez Serpentard. Ce n'est pas nous qui couchons pour réussir.

Hermione et Ginny échangèrent un sourire et laissèrent en plan les deux garçons alors que la sonnerie sonnait la récréation du matin.

Les deux Gryffondors allèrent dans une petite cours du château. Hermione fulminait.

_ COMMENT ? Comment ont-ils osez nous comparez aux petites trainées de Serpentards ?

_ D'ailleurs, fit Ginny, je me demande où ils ont été cherché une histoire pareille.

_ Je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous, répondit Hermione. Tout ce que je sais c'est que ce Malefoy me fait de plus en plus chier. Rien qu'à voir sa tête maintenant, c'est un supplice.

_ Moi j'ai la même chose mais avec Potter. Cet abruti, il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je t'assure, je vais me venger. Comment a-t-il pu me traité de trainée? Même si on a ouvert les hostilités cette fois-ci, y'a quand même des limites.

Hermione hocha vivement la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse comment se venger des Serpentards ? Oh mais ouiiiiiiii ! Voilà la solution !

_ Dit Ginny, qu'est-ce qui tiens le plus à cœur à ces deux idiots?

_ Euh, et bien, le Quidditch ? Attends tu ne veux pas que…

Ginny commençait à comprendre le plan d'Hermione.

_ Et comment veux-tu accéder aux vestiaires des Serpentards ? D'abord faut qu'on puisse rentrer dans les vestiaires du stade tout court.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

_ Justement, c'est loin d'être un problème. Ton frère joue aussi au Quidditch, non ?

_ Oui, mais il ne voudra jamais nous faire entrer. Il est trop trouillard.

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent. Il ne serait pas facile d'entrer dans les vestiaires du stade et de piquer les balais des deux crétins.

_ Faudrait trouver un gars de l'équipe de Gryffondor qui nous fasse entrer mais qu'il n'aille pas le répéter non plus. Mais comment trouver un gars pour ça?

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le problème. Oui, un gars qui ne poserait pas de questions et qui n'irait pas le répéter.

_ Déjà, fit-elle, on n'est pas obligé de lui dire ce qu'on compte faire. Et puis si j'y pense, quand il nous aura fait entrer on pourra lui jeter un sort direct après.

_ Mais comment le convaincre sans rien lui dire? Ah mais oui! La voilà la solution…

_ Laquelle, Ginny?

_ Et bien, ça ne va pas te plaire mais ça pourrait marcher. Mais va falloir que tu te dévoues!

_ C'est quoi, Ginny? S'impatienta Hermione.

_ Mclaggen… répondit Ginny, un sourire désolé sur les lèvres.

_ Quoi, Mclaggen?

_ Et bien, ce n'est pas un secret qu'il a le béguin pour toi. Dans ce cas, tu vas le trouver, tu lui dis que tu meurs d'envie de visiter les vestiaires de Gryffondor et que tu veux voir son balai.

_ Et tu crois vraiment qu'il est assez bête pour gober ça? Demanda d'un air mi sceptique et mi dégouté une Hermione sur ses gardes.

_ Bah tu lui dis que tu veux connaître une histoire torride dans les douches des vestiaires.

_ QUOI ? S'étrangla Hermione. FAIRE CROIRE A MCLAGGEN QUE JE VEUX COUCHER AVEC LUI ?

_ Chut Hermione, fit Ginny, paniquée et regardant autour d'elle que personne ne les écoutait. Si tu veux vraiment te venger, y'a pas d'autres choix.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Aller draguer Mclaggen? Et lui dire qu'elle voulait s'envoyer en l'air avec lui dans les douches des vestiaires des Gryffondors. Perdre sa virginité avec un… un goujat pareil.

Ginny observa son amie, silencieuse depuis un bon petit bou de temps. Soudain elle comprit…

_ Hermione, je ne te dis pas de coucher avec Mclaggen. Tu l'attires seulement dans les vestiaires et moi, qui vous aurait suivis, je le stupéfixie. Et puis, on va dans les vestiaires des Serpentards piquer leurs balais.

_ Et pour, Mclaggen?

_ Il se réveillera bien tout seul…

Hermione réfléchissait au plan. Il semblait bien mais elle ne voulait pas tant se dévouer. En même temps, si elle voulait se venger, elle n'avait pas trop le choix. Voir la tête de Malefoy à l'idée de son balai disparu lui vint à l'esprit et elle sourit d'un air sadique.

_ C'est entendu. Quand le terrain de Quidditch est désert?

_ Ce soir…

_ Bon d'accord, fit Hermione en soupirant. Pendant le cours de Potions, je m'arrangerai pour faire équipe avec Mclaggen et je lui dirais. Mais tu as intérêt à ne pas rater ton coup.

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel et sourit d'un air taquin.

_ Ne t'en fais pas sauf si, bien sûr, tu veux prendre ton pied avec Mclaggen.

_ Aaagh! Ginny revient ici, je vais te tuer !

Ginny partit en courant et en riant poursuivit par une Hermione fulminante un bouquin à la main, prête à frapper son amie avec.

De leur côté, les Serpentards regardaient les deux Gryffondors d'un air suspicieux. Ils suivirent des yeux leur course-poursuite effrénée jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre dans le château.

_ Etrangement, j'ai l'impression qu'elles mijotent quelque chose, fit Harry d'un air sceptique.

_ Et pourquoi mijoteraient-elles quelque chose ? demanda Drago, exaspéré.

_ Ben, pour se venger. J'ai été un peu fort en les traitants de trainées.

_ Ne me dit pas que tu regrettes? C'était bien envoyé. Et c'était trop jouissif de voir la tête complètement choquée de Granger. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'elle soit encore vierge jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Harry trouva étrange que Drago soit tout à coup plongé dans ses pensées. Il haussa les épaules.

_ Allez viens, allons en Potions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II : Plan de vengeance

Drago et Harry se dirigèrent vers les cachots. Arrivés devant la classe de Rogue, ils virent les deux Gryffondors adossées au mur et murmurant avec des airs de conspiratrices.

Drago fronça les sourcils quand il vit Weasley se rapprocher de son frère et Granger aller vers Mclaggen.

Il n'eut pas le temps de méditer sur cette situation car Rogue arriva enfin dans un bruissement de cape et sans un regard pour ses élèves entra dans la salle de classe. Drago et Harry furent les premiers à entrer et à s'installer au deuxième banc de la rangée du milieu. Les autres élèves suivirent et Drago fronça encore plus les sourcils quand il vit les deux Weasley se mettre derrière lui, et Mclaggen qui était tout sourire se mit devant lui accompagnée de Granger.

_ Bien, SILENCE, fit Rogue de son éternelle voix douce. Aujourd'hui, nous allons concocter une potion anti-toux. Vous trouverez les consignes à suivre dans votre manuel, page 135. Et pour les ingrédients, ils sont dans l'armoire de gauche, au fond de la classe.

Tous se préparèrent dans un raclement de chaudrons et de chaises. Pendant que Drago regarda Harry aller chercher les ingrédients et comme d'habitude s'engueuler avec la fille Weasley pour une question de priorité sur les ingrédients, il écouta d'une fine oreille la conversation de Granger et de Mclaggen.

_ Alors Hermione, fit celui-ci d'un air cajoleur, tu voulais me demander quelque chose?

_ Oui mais pas ici, enfin… J'aimerais qu'on se voit ce soir tous les deux, je veux dire en privé. Je t'expliquerai tous à ce moment là…

La voie de Granger était embarrassée et elle semblait très mal à l'aise. Mais Mclaggen n'y fit pas attention et se colla à Granger pour lui susurrer

_ Aurais-tu changé d'avis, en ce qui nous concerne?

_ On verra, on verra…

Drago était intrigué. Depuis quand Mclaggen sortait avec Granger? Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Harry qui revenait et ils commencèrent leur potion. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'observer Granger d'un air intrigué. Harry le remarqua et à la fin du cours, il interrogea Drago

_ Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fixais sans arrêt Granger et Mclaggen?

_ Ils sortent ensemble depuis quand?

_ Hein ?

_ Rien, laisse tomber.

Harry haussa les épaules et ne fit plus attention à l'étrange comportement de Drago. Il était plutôt occupé à réfléchir à un nouveau coup pour s'en prendre à la fille Weasley. Tiens en parlant du loup, la voilà le dépassant avec son amie en parlant à voix basse.

_ Alors tu lui as demandé? Fit Weasley.

_ Oui, répondit Granger, mais je me vois mal me jeter dans ses bras ce soir.

_ Bah en même temps, on n'a plus trop le choix maintenant.

_ On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui va devoir jouer le rôle le plus dégoûtant.

_ Dit toi que c'est pour la bonne cause.

Harry fixait les deux Gryffondors et se rendit compte que Drago aussi.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles mijotent? Fit Harry.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement que Granger va s'envoyer en l'air avec Mclaggen, répondit-il d'un ton méprisant.

_ Pourquoi ce ton méprisant tout à coup?

Drago haussa les épaules, il ne le savait pas lui-même…

Hermione se rendit avec des pieds de plomb à son rendez-vous avec Mclaggen. Il l'attendait, dissimulé dans un coin sombre du hall d'entrée.

_ Alors Hermione, que me veux-tu, lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire coquin.

Hermione déglutit péniblement et inspira un grand coup avant de jouer la comédie, comme le lui avait montré Ginny cette après-midi.

_ Euh… Tu veux bien m'emmener dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch? Je ne les ai jamais visités et j'espérais que tu pourrais me les montrer. Répondit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

Mclaggen la regardait d'un air étonné et à la fois suspicieux. Voyant cela, Hermione ajouta dans un murmure et en essayant de prendre une voie sensuelle

_ J'aimerais bien tester les douches des vestiaires.

Elle se retint de vomir et maudit Ginny en son fort intérieur. Mais l'idée de Ginny fonctionna car Mclaggen ne se fit pas attendre pour l'attraper par la taille et l'emmener dans le parc de Poudlard pour se diriger vers le stade de Quidditch.

Un peu en retrait, Ginny les suivait à pas de loup se retenant d'exploser de rire. Elle était excitée à l'idée de pénétrer dans les vestiaires des Serpentards et de leurs piquer leurs balais.

Hermione et Mclaggen était à présent arrivés devant la porte des vestiaires. Mclaggen l'ouvrit et il s'effaça pour laisser entrer une Hermione très stressée. Elle priait de toutes ses forces pour que Ginny arrive vite.

_ Alors, comment sont réparties les vestiaires?

_ Et bien, là à notre droite, ce sont ceux des Poufsouffles. À gauche, ceux des Serdaigles. Puis là-bas, tu as le couloir qui se sépare en deux à droite Gryffondor et à gauche Serpentard… Mais parlons plutôt de nous… Tu voulais essayer les douches? Je t'accompagne?

Mclaggen se rapprocha dangereusement d'Hermione et tendit son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Hermione recula et s'apprêta à lui mettre une gifle mémorable quand…

_ STUPEFIXE!

Une étincelle rouge alla toucher Mclaggen dans le dos et il s'effondra au sol.

_ Ouf, Ginny. Tu es arrivé à temps, fit Hermione à son amie qui la regardait d'un air amusé. Et arrête de me regarder comme ça, filons vite chercher les balais et partons. Mais avant…

Hermione sortit sa baguette et visa la tête de Mclaggen.

_ OUBLIETTES… On n'est jamais trop prudente…

Ginny acquiesça et Hermione lui indiqua le chemin vers les vestiaires des Serpentards. Elles déboulèrent dans le vestiaire décoré en vert et argent et, sans perdre de temps, elles lurent chaque écriteau. Elles trouvèrent vite ceux de Potter et Malefoy qui étaient adjacent l'un à l'autre. Ginny s'occupa d'ouvrir avec un _Alohomora_ le casier de Potter tandis qu'Hermione se chargeait de celui de Malefoy.

Ginny prit l'éclair de feu de Potter et Hermione de Malefoy. Les balais avaient beau être de la même marque, ils étaient différents. Ginny s'extasia sur celui d'Harry qui avait une belle couleur de tronc d'arbre. Et Hermione, même elle qui n'aimait pas trop les balais, ne put qu'approuver le goût de Malefoy pour son balais il était d'un noir nacré et le manche était très doux au toucher. Nul doute qu'il bichonnait son balai tous les jours.

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard triomphant avant de refermer les casiers et de filer hors du vestiaire des Serpentards. Elles enjambèrent Mclaggen, toujours inconscient, et retournèrent au château le plus vite possible.

Arrivée dans leur dortoir, elles réduisirent les balais avec un _Reducto_ et les planquèrent dans leurs malles avant de se coucher. Elles s'endormirent avec un énorme sentiment de satisfaction.

Le lendemain, Hermione descendit rejoindre Ginny au petit-déjeuner. Elles échangèrent un regard complice. Ginny attendit qu'Hermione s'asseye à côté d'elle avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

_ Tu as bien fait de lancer un sort d'oubli à Mclaggen. Il s'est fait coincée par Rogue parce qu'il est rentré dans le château à quatre heures du matin. Rogue lui a demandé ce qu'il faisait là mais Mclaggen lui a répondu qu'il avait oublié. Il a écopé d'une semaine de retenues avec Rogue.

_ Je me sens un peu coupable pour lui…

_ Mais non, ça en valait la peine.

Hermione sourit en repensant au balai de Malefoy bouclé dans sa malle et tout sentiment de culpabilité s'envola. Elle croisa le regard de Ginny et éclata de rire avec cette dernière. Mais Ginny s'arrêta quand elle vit déboulé Potter et Malefoy dans la Grande Salle, en tenue de Quidditch suivi par leur groupe de Serpentards.

_ Flûte, fit Ginny.

_ Quoi? Demanda Hermione qui elle aussi observait les Serpentards se diriger vers Rogue.

_ Ils ont toujours entraînement le samedi matin. J'avais oublié qu'ils se rendraient tout de suite compte que leurs balais avaient disparus. Et s'ils se doutent que c'est nous?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres mais lança un regard rassurant à Ginny.

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Les balais ont la taille d'un porte-clés maintenant et pourquoi ils nous accuseraient?

Mais au moment où elles disaient ça, elle vit Rogue se diriger vers McGonagall. Les deux directeurs des maisons se dirigèrent ensuite vers les jeunes filles suivit de Potter et Malefoy.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles échangeaient un regard rempli d'angoisse. McGonagall s'arrêta à leur hauteur mais ne s'adressa pas à elles mais à Mclaggen qui venait de s'asseoir en face d'Hermione. Les deux jeunes filles eurent des difficultés à garder un visage de marbre.

_ Monsieur Mclaggen, fit McGonagall. Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser…

Mclaggen déglutit difficilement mais se leva et suivit McGonagall et Rogue. Hermione blêmit et échangea un drôle de regard avec Ginny. Mais elle n'avait pas remarqué que Potter était encore là avec Malefoy.

Malefoy fixait Hermione d'un air soupçonneux.

_ Dit-moi, Granger. Tu ne serais pas au courant d'un certain vol de balais dans les vestiaires des Serpentards?

Malgré la panique, Hermione se concentra pour garder une expression neutre et Ginny se crispa sur sa chaise en regardant Potter d'un mauvais œil.

_ Pourquoi serais-je au courant, Malefoy?

_ Peut-être parce que je t'ai vu comploter hier avec Mclaggen et Weasley. Et comme mon balai ainsi que celui d'Harry a été volé, je me demande si tu n'étais pas concerné… On a retrouvé Mclaggen hier à quatre heures du matin en revenant du parc… Ne t'aurait-il pas rendu un quelconque service pour que tu couches avec lui?

CLAC!

Hermione s'était levé et avait giflé Malefoy de toutes ses forces.

_ Traite-moi encore de traînée et je te jure que la prochaine fois, ce ne sera pas qu'une simple gifle!

Hermione partit d'un air digne et Ginny la suivit rapidement.

Assise dans la salle commune en compagnie d'Hermione, Ginny attendait que celle-ci eut terminé de déverser tous son soûl envers Malefoy pour lui parler de l'affaire des balais.

Une fois qu'Hermione se soit calmé, Ginny ne tarda pas à lancer la discussion.

_ Hermione, que faisons-nous maintenant?

Hermione resta songeuse quelques instants.

_ Ecoute, on attend de voir comment ça se passe. Mais si Mclaggen a des ennuis, on ira se dénoncer… Mais d'un côté, une simple retenue ferait du bien à Mclaggen et ce ne sera pas pour quelques points en moins. Je parle d'ennuis plus grave.

Ginny sembla peser le pour et le contre mais finit par approuver la décision d'Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou,

Merci à MiaSa pour sa review Rien que pour toi, je poste la suite maintenant . Pour répondre à ta review, je dirais un chapitre par semaine . Bonne lecture !

Chapitre III : Remords ou pas

Drago rentra d'un pas furieux dans la salle commune des Serpentards, suivi d'Harry.

_ Comment cette horrible sang-de-bourbe ose-t-elle me gifler?

Harry regarda Drago donner de multiples coups de pied dans un des fauteuils de la salle commune. Des regards curieux se retournèrent vers eux et Harry entraîna de force Drago dans leur dortoir. Ils le partageaient avec Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Drago entra dans le dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. Harry fit de même.

_ Drago, calme-toi. On ne va pas les laisser s'en tirer comme ça.

Drago releva la tête et fixa Harry, l'air soudainement intéressé… Harry avait l'air d'avoir un plan et il allait l'écouter attentivement.

_ Bon, pour le vol de nos balais, je ne sais pas. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit elles et nous n'avons pas de preuves… Mais ça fait deux jours de suite qu'elles nous provoquent, nous n'allons pas laisser passer ça… Ecoute, on va leurs rendre la pareille.

_ Comment ? demanda Drago

_ Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Harry. Laissons les choses se tasser, et après nous improviserons…

_ Entendu, mais je me réserve la sang-de-bourbe…

Harry sourit devant l'air sadique que venait de prendre son ami. Il ne pouvait vraiment plus supporter Granger et quand à lui, il avait une affaire personnelle à régler avec la fille Weasley.

_ Moi, je me charge de Weasley. Je vais lui faire regretter de ne pas me respecter. Elle se fout à chaque fois de moi en cours.

_ Moi, je vais apprendre à Granger qu'elle doit s'incliner devant moi… Elle ne reconnaît pas un ultime sang-pur quand elle en a devant elle. Cette moldu aura tout intérêt à se soumettre. Et je compte bien la pousser à bout jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne paranoïaque.

_ Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

_ Tu n'as pas remarqué à quel point pouvait paniquer Granger quand un garçon s'approchait un peu trop d'elle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Drago soupira en devinant ce que pensait son ami…

_ Bon, j'avoue que je l'ai un peu observé. Et j'ai constaté que chaque fois qu'un gars se montre un peu trop entreprenant avec elle, elle prenait ses jambes à son cou.

Harry sembla comprendre le plan de son ami.

_ Alors, tu vas faire croire à Granger qu'elle est la nouvelle cible sur ton tableau de chasse?

_ Evidemment, sinon je ne vois pas comment l'atteindre autrement… Et toi? Avec la fille Weasley?

_ Je ne sais pas encore vraiment mais je compte bien lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple!

Hermione et Ginny se trouvait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Elles étaient toutes les deux occupées à travailler sur leur devoir de métamorphose quand un élève de première année vint chez elles, complètement apeuré.

_ Que se passe-t-il? demanda gentiment Hermione.

_ Tu es… es… Hermione Granger?

_ Oui, c'est bien moi. Pourquoi?

_ Quand je suis arrivé devant la salle commune, il y avait un Serpentard qui attendait. Il m'a soudoyé pour que je lui donne le mot de passe mais je n'ai pas cédé. Alors il m'a dit de venir te dire que tu devais sortir le voir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard avec Ginny.

_ A quoi ressemble-t-il? Demanda cette dernière.

_ Il est grand et blond…

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione qui avait blêmi. Pendant que son ami reprenait ses esprits, elle remercia le premier année et le renvoya. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut celui-là?

_ Je n'en sais rien. Va voir, il ne peut pas te faire de mal.

Hermione se leva et se dirigea vers le portrait de la grosse dame. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy qui la regardait avec un air de dédain.

Allongé sur son lit, Harry regardait le plafond de son dortoir d'un air amusé. La chance était de leur côté. Après sa discussion avec Drago, ce dernier avait reçu un hibou de la part du Directeur. Harry repensa encore une fois à la lettre.

_Monsieur Malefoy,_

_J'ai eu vent du vol de votre balai ainsi que de celui de votre ami, Harry. Les professeurs ne peuvent consacrer pleinement leur temps à cette enquête de vol, aussi puisque vous êtes préfet je vous donne l'autorisation de mener l'enquête en compagnie de votre homologue, Miss Granger._

_Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas très bien mais je vous demande de collaborer pour montrer l'exemple. Miss Granger est très perspicace et ne pourra qu'être un très bon atout pour cette enquête._

_En vous souhaitant succès et réussite,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Directeur de Poudlard_

Harry sourit à nouveau. Drago était parti s'occuper de Granger, Weasley se retrouvait donc toute seule. Il allait un peu s'amuser…

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand Malefoy eut finit de lui lire la lettre.

_ Il est hors de question que je fasse l'enquête avec toi.

_ Granger, tu n'as pas le choix. C'est le Directeur qui nous l'a ordonné. Alors on y va!

Malefoy lança un regard meurtrier à Hermione, la défiant de le contredire. Hermione ne répliqua rien et passa devant Malefoy, le nez en l'air. Celui-ci la suivit avec un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

Hermione ne savait pas où se mettre. Comment faire pour effectuer une enquête sur son propre vol en ne se faisant pas prendre? Et puis, il y avait aussi le fait que Malefoy la mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis le début, il la fixait sans arrêt avec un air de convoitise dans les yeux et cela l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Elle se demandait même s'il ne le faisait pas exprès. Exaspérée, elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

_ Malefoy, dit-elle. Arrête de me regarder comme ça!

Malefoy sourit d'un air sarcastique.

_ Te regarder comment, Granger?

Hermione fronça les sourcils devant le regard complètement hilare de Malefoy. C'était sûr et certain qu'il se moquait tout simplement d'elle. Mais il commençait sérieusement à l'agacer.

La Gryffondor ignora le Serpentard et continua à avancer vers les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch.

Harry parcourait les couloirs de Poudlard à la recherche de la fille Weasley. Où pouvais donc bien être cette rouquine? Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Drago était allé chercher Granger pour aller enquêter sur le vol de leurs balais. Donc, il serait possible que la rouquine n'ayant pas voulu laisser son amie seule avec un Serpentard les ait suivit.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Harry et c'est d'un pas décidé qu'il se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il voyait Drago et Granger rentrer dans les vestiaires pendant que la rouquine les suivait d'un peu plus loin.

Harry accéléra le pas et coinça la fille Weasley dans le potager d'Hagrid. Elle commença à se débattre mais Harry l'empêcha de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt.

_ Weasley, arrête de gigoter. Tu vas me payer tes moqueries de ces derniers jours…

_ Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire? Demanda la rouquine d'un air dégouté.

Harry n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait même pas peur mais était plus dégouté qu'autre chose. Décidément, cette fille n'était pas normale.

Hermione passa la porte d'entrée et attendit que Malefoy la suive. Elle ne devait absolument pas montrer qu'elle connaissait les lieux. Sinon, le Serpentard allait se douter de quelque chose. Même si c'était dur d'admettre pour Hermione, elle avait beau se moquer de Malefoy mais il n'était pas stupide, il était très observateur et perspicace.

Malefoy entra enfin dans les vestiaires et s'arrêta à la hauteur d'Hermione.

_ Granger, pourquoi tu restes planter là?

_ Malefoy, je ne connais pas les lieux. Je ne suis jamais venue ici…

Hermione soupira discrètement de soulagement voyant Malefoy fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il la soupçonnait de quelque chose dans le vol de son balai et il avait bien raison. Mais il valait mieux écarter tous soupçons qui pourraient peser sur elle.

Après plusieurs secondes de silence, Malefoy dépassa Hermione et se dirigea vers les vestiaires des Serpentards.

_ Alors voilà mon casier et celui d'Harry, fit Malefoy montrant les casiers d'un signe de la main. Nous avons eu notre dernier entraînement jeudi soir et nous avions comme d'habitude rangé nos balais. Ce matin, ils n'étaient plus dans nos casiers et comme par hasard, il n'y a que celui d'Harry et le miens qui ont été volé.

Il regarda à nouveau Hermione d'un air suspicieux. Hermione fronça les sourcils mais ne fit rien. Elle s'approcha simplement des casiers.

_ Ils n'ont pas été forcé, cela veut dire qu'on a ouvert les casiers à l'aide d'un sort.

_ Bravo, Granger! Quelle perspicacité!

Hermione hausa les épaules et ne dit plus rien. Pendant les trente minutes qui suivirent, Hermione laissa Malefoy divagué tout seul sur les théories qu'il inventait concernant le vol de son balai. Après son estomac commença à gronder et elle fit remarquer à Malefoy qu'il était l'heure d'aller dîner. Elle le laissa seul et retourna vers le château d'un pas pressé.

Ginny attendait Hermione d'un air impatient à la table des Gryffondors. Elle était de très mauvaise humeur. Ce Potter l'avait énervé au plus haut point. Comment ce petit crétin osait la menacer?

Enfin elle vit Hermione se diriger vers elle. Ginny constata qu'elle n'avait pas l'air non plus de bonne humeur.

_ Alors Gin', ça va?

_ NON! Tu ne devineras jamais ce que cette andouille de Potter a inventé pour m'emmerder!

_ Ah je vois qu'il n'y pas que moi. Malefoy aussi à inventer un nouveau stratagème pour me taper sur le système. Mais qu'est-ce que Potter t'as fait?

Ginny ressentit un moment de gêne. Mais mieux valait tout dire à Hermione.

_ Et bien, quand tu es parti avec Malefoy, je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux que je te suive. On ne sait jamais après tout ce que cet idiot a derrière la tête. Alors quand vous alliez rentrer dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch, j'allais vous suivre mais ce Potter m'a coincé dans le potager d'Hagrid. Il m'a sortit que j'allais payer pour les moqueries de ces derniers jours. Et je lui ai demandé ce qu'il allait me faire. Là, il m'a observé pendant longtemps avant de s'éloigner de moi et en me disant qu'il verrait bien mais que je ferais mieux de faire attention à l'avenir.

_ Et bien, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, il aurait profité que vous soyez seul pour se venger.

_ Oui mais je t'avoue que j'ai eu peur à ce moment-là. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer dans la tête d'un garçon.

_ Gin', je ne pense pas que Potter ait eu ce genre de pensées à ce moment là. Pour moi, ça serait plutôt Malefoy qui aurait cela. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit mais il a passé la majorité de l'après-midi à me fixé d'un air pas très catholique. Cela dit, il n'était pas très convaincant. Je pense qu'il essaie de me faire croire que je suis la prochaine sur son tableau de chasse mais c'est complètement débile vu que je sais que jamais il n'oserait toucher une sang-de-bourbe.

Ginny réfléchissait. Il n'y avait aucun doute que les Serpentards cherchaient à se venger de quelques manières que ce soit. Hermione sembla avoir fait le même raisonnement car elles échangèrent un regard compréhensif.

_ Mione, va falloir qu'on fasse attention mais je ne compte pas me laisser faire.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Gin'. Ça ne sera pas le cas.

Ginny acquiesça et Hermione se mit à manger, plongé dans ses pensées.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV : Comment échapper aux morsures de serpents?

Le réveil sonna et Hermione mit son oreiller sur ses oreilles. Encore un réveil difficile pour cette semaine. Voilà bientôt deux jours qu'elle allait se coucher à plus de deux heures du matin pour finir ses devoirs. Elle était donc cruellement en manque de sommeil et n'aspirait qu'à passer sa journée à dormir. Mais il y avait cours aujourd'hui et Hermione manqué un cours, ce serait la fin du monde.

Elle se leva malgré elle et partit prendre sa douche. Avant de sortir de la salle de bain, Hermione lança un dernier regard à son miroir et regarda d'un air désolé ses cheveux qui ne semblaient ne pas avoir été brossé depuis longtemps. Elle haussa les épaules « Ce n'est pas demain la veille que j'arriverai à faire quelque chose de cette tignasse… ». Elle s'élança dans les escaliers et rejoignit Ginny qui l'attendait pour descendre déjeuner.

Sur le chemin Ginny papotait avec Hermione à propos des balais des deux Serpentards.

_ Mione, comment on va faire pour ne pas se faire prendre? Je veux dire maintenant que tu dois enquêter toi-même sur notre vol et en plus en compagnie de l'autre gominé.

Hermione éclata tout d'abord de rire au nouveau surnom de Malefoy.

_ Je ne sais pas Gin'. De toute manière, on ne pourra pas les garder éternellement et il faudra qu'ils récupèrent leurs balais sans savoir que c'est nous qui avons fait le coup. Mais nous verrons bien au moment voulu. Pour le moment contentons-nous de savourer notre vengeance.

Ginny sourit et entra dans la grande salle en compagnie d'Hermione. Elles se dirigèrent vers la table des Gryffondors et s'installèrent en compagnie de Ron et de Neville.

_ Salut les filles, fit Neville d'un air joyeux.

_ Chalu, dit à son tour Ron, la bouche pleine.

_ Bonjour, firent Ginny et Hermione d'une même voix.

Elles se regardèrent et se sourirent. Neville se pencha vers les filles et leur fit signe de se pencher vers lui.

_ Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai vu ce matin. Potter et Malefoy se sont fait passer un savon par Rogue car à cause d'eux Serpentard ne pourra pas jouer au premier match de Quidditch de la saison. Potter a répondu que ce n'était pas leur faute vu que leurs balais ont été volés. Rogue lui a alors stipulé que lui et Malefoy n'auraient cas emprunté deux balais de l'école. Malefoy est entré dans une colère noire. Vous auriez dut voir sa tête, je suis sûre qu'il se disait que jamais de sa vie il ne monterait autre chose que son éclair de feu.

_ Oh oui! Malefoy ne pourra plus parader sur son foutu balai, murmura Hermione.

Mais une autre idée était en train de germer dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Neville et Ginny rigolèrent. Hermione se dépêcha de finir son déjeuner et traîna Ginny hors de la Grande Salle.

_ Ginny, je crois avoir eu une merveilleuse idée.

Ginny fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers Hermione. Elle écouta le nouveau plan machiavélique de son amie et éclata de rire.

_ Herm', je crois que tu aurais peut-être du finir à Serpentard.

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse répliquer une voix traînante se fit entendre dans le couloir.

_ Une sang-de-bourbe à Serpentard, je ne pense pas même pas qu'elle pourrait entrer dans notre salle commune avec son sang impur.

Hermione se retourna et fit face à Drago Malefoy dans toute sa splendeur.

_ Je pense que si on m'avait envoyé à Serpentard, je n'y aurais pas été juste pour éviter de voir ta tête à longueur de journée.

Ginny entraîna Hermione, avant que cela ne dégénère, vers leur premier cours de la journée.

_ Donc comment comptes-tu remettre discrètement les balais de Malefoy et Potter dans leurs casiers?

_ Qui a dit que nous allions les remettre sagement dans leurs casiers?

_ Mais alors comment…

_ Gin' ne te préoccupe pas de ça. Après les cours, j'irai à la bibliothèque chercher le livre de sortilège qu'il nous faut et demain matin, ils les auront leurs balais.

Ginny ne rajouta rien et se contenta de suivre Hermione pour leur premier cours.

Hermione s'impatientait. Le derniers cours de la journée qu'elle attendait tant était enfin arrivé mais voilà que les dernières minutes semblaient traîner en longueur. Merlin! Comme elle avait hâte de mettre son plan à exécution.

Enfin, la sonnerie retentit et Hermione fila comme une fusée en dehors de la classe. Ginny ne chercha pas à la retenir et rentra directement à la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Hermione arriva enfin à la bibliothèque et alla directement dans le rayon des livres de sortilèges. Après quelques minutes de recherches, elle trouva enfin le bouquin qu'elle cherchait « _Sortilèges et déguisements, de Linera Sorsement_ ».

Elle se mit à une table et sortit un parchemin ainsi qu'une plume. Elle recopia les sortilèges qu'il lui fallait puis remis le livre et partit rejoindre Ginny à la salle commune.

Ginny était assise à une table près de la fenêtre et relisait une pile parchemin. Hermione se joignit à elle et lui montra ce qu'elle avait recopié à la bibliothèque. Ginny examina le parchemin puis consulta Hermione du regard.

_ Tu penses être capable de faire ces sortilèges? Ils m'ont vraiment l'air compliqué…

_ Je pensais qu'on pourrait s'exercer toutes les deux à un sortilège chacune comme ça, cela ira plus vite. Il faut que ça soit régler pour demain matin. Le match opposant Serpentard et Serdaigle est dans deux jours.

_ Hum d'accord mais il faudra que l'on s'exerce dans la Salle-sur-demande parce qu'avec Parvati et Lavande dans la chambre, ça ne va pas être simple.

_ Oui tu as raison. Tu as fini tous tes devoirs?

_ Oui, je suis libre maintenant. Je vais remettre mes affaires dans notre chambre et j'arrive.

_ D'accord mais allons dîner d'abord, c'est l'heure.

Hermione se leva en même temps que Ginny et partit l'attendre devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Drago faisait les cent pas devant le feu de cheminée de la salle commune des verts et argents. Il était plongé dans ses pensées et il était impossible de l'y déloger.

Harry suivait Drago du regard et commençait à avoir légèrement le tournis. Soudainement, Drago s'arrêta et leva le poing d'un air triomphant.

_ AHA! Je sais comment coincer ces petites garces ! Je suis sûre et certain qu'elles ont volés nos balais. Nous allons nous introduire dans la tour des Gryffondors et les reprendre.

Harry regarda Drago d'un air désolé. Ce dernier, en ce moment, devenait vraiment bizarre quand il avait affaire à Granger.

_ Drago, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs que ce soient elles qui les ont. On aurait l'air de quoi si on se faisait prendre dans la tour des Gryffons et que nous n'avions rien trouvé chez elles?

_ Et bien justement, ce sera l'occasion de vérifier.

_ Tu oublies qu'elles ne seront pas seule… Elles ont forcément deux colocataires.

_ On improvisera.

_ Je t'assure que si on se fait coincer, je dirai que tu m'auras jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium pour me forcer à te suivre.

Drago haussa les épaules, ne se sentant absolument pas concerné. Il se frottait déjà les mains à l'idée de coincer Granger.

Harry regarda sa montre et vu qu'il était déjà dix-huit heures. Il fit signe à Drago qu'il était temps d'aller dîner et ce dernier le suivit sans rechigner, son estomac criant famine.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils déboulèrent dans la Grande Salle et s'avancèrent vers la table des Serpentards.

Hermione et Ginny allèrent s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Au grand malheur d'Hermione, elles se retrouvèrent à côté de Lavande Brown. Hermione ne l'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, elle avait un mot bien précis pour la définir « mijaurée ».

La brune tenta donc d'ignorer Lavande et son bavardage incessant et entama la conversation avec Ginny.

Hermione mangeait tout en écoutant d'une oreille distraite une Lavande qui venait d'accaparer Ginny moins de cinq minutes avant.

_ Je trouve absolument scandaleux que les professeurs ne font pas une enquête pour retrouver les voleurs des balais d'Harry et Drago.

Hermione se demanda depuis quand la mijaurée était devenue intime avec les deux Serpentards.

_ Après tout, continua-t-elle, comment voulez-vous qu'ils puissent jouer correctement un match s'ils n'ont pas leurs balais pour exploiter au mieux leurs incroyables performances ?

Ginny allait répliquer quelque chose quand Hermione, ne tenant plus, s'adressa à Lavande.

_ Et bien, Lavande. Tu ne caches absolument pas ton soutien à l'équipe de Serpentard.

Lavande lui jeta un regard méprisant.

_ Oui, et alors ? Nous sommes tout de même libres de supporter l'équipe que l'on veut.

_ Oh absolument… Surtout quand il y a un certain Potter et Malefoy dans l'équipe… Quel manque d'originalité Lavande.

Cette dernière allait répliquer mais Ginny mit fin à la conversation en disant à Hermione qu'il était temps d'y aller.

Une fois dans le hall, la rousse soupira d'exaspération…

_ Hermione, tu ne pouvais absolument pas te retenir ?

_ Non, elle me sort par les trous de nez, cette fille. Et puis, pour une fois, je suis restée plus ou moins correct. Je me suis retenue de l'insulter cette mijaurée.

Ginny éclata d'un rire bref.

_ Tu viens de le faire…

Hermione fit un fin sourire à Ginny et l'entraîna vers la Salle-sur-demande.

_ Allons-y. On doit s'entraîner à la maîtrise des sortilèges et je sens que cela ne va pas être de la tarte.

Drago avait observé les deux Gryffondors sortirent de la Grande Salle. Il jubilait intérieurement. D'ailleurs, Harry le regardait toujours d'un air exaspéré. Ce dernier n'était pas très tenté par une escapade nocturne dans la tour des Gryffondors. Pas qu'il avait peur, mais s'introduire dans la chambre des filles alors qu'elles y dormaient, n'était pas une des plus brillantes idées de Drago. Surtout qu'il savait pertinemment que cela n'était qu'une excuse pour aller attaquer en douce Granger dans son sommeil. Même lui n'était pas de si mauvaise foi.

A la fin du repas, Drago tira littéralement Harry hors de la Grande Salle et l'emmena dans la salle commune des Serpentards.

_ Voilà, dit-il, nous n'avons plus qu'à patienter sagement que minuit daigne arriver puis direction la tour des Gryffons.

Harry s'assit en soupirant dans un fauteuil, devant la cheminée. Il comptait passer son temps à compter le nombre de fois que Drago se frotterait les mains à l'idée de se venger de Granger. Il n'avait jamais vu son meilleur ami aussi excité à une idée. Il semblait même l'être plus qu'à l'idée de disputer un match de Quidditch.

_Pitoyable _fut le mot qu'Harry trouva le mieux pour qualifier l'état de son ami en ce moment.

Hermione s'étira tel un chat pendant que Ginny baillait longuement. Il était plus de minuit et elles venaient enfin toutes deux de maîtriser parfaitement les sortilèges qu'elles devraient jeter sur les balais des deux Serpentards avant de leurs rendre leurs précieux biens.

Elles décidèrent d'un commun accord qu'il était temps de retourner à la tour de Gryffondor et de profiter d'une bonne nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

Elles sortirent en douce de la Salle-sur-demande et retournèrent à la tour. En chemin, elles firent bien attention de ne croiser personne, allant même jusqu'à se cacher à la moindre alerte.

C'est en arrivant devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame qu'elles eurent une énorme surprise. D'ailleurs tout se passa seulement en quelques secondes.

Elles virent Potter et Malefoy tentant de passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame, au moment juste où Rusard hurlait

_ Hé, vous là-bas.

Les Serpentards ne prirent pas le temps de l'attendre et s'en allèrent aussitôt dans la direction de nos deux Gryffondors.

Résultat, Ginny et Hermione courraient aux côtés des deux Serpentards pour échapper à Rusard et Miss Teigne.


	5. Chapter 5

Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Elles me font énormément plaisir ^^ Voici la suite.

Chapitre V : Escapade nocturne

Les quatre compagnons de fortune courraient à vive allure, ils étaient à bout de souffle mais Rusard ne semblait pas pouvoir être semé. Ils continuaient encore et encore à les poursuivre et les Gryffondors et Serpentards n'avaient qu'une idée en tête, lui échapper. Il n'était absolument pas question qu'ils se fassent coincer, déjà uniquement pour le fait que les deux maisons ennemis soient prisent ensemble.

Hermione était tenu par Ginny à bout de bras, cette dernière ayant une meilleure condition physique qu'elle. Hermione n'en pouvait plus depuis longtemps mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Et puis, son poing de côté se faisait de plus en plus ressentir. Elle implora Merlin de mettre fin à son supplice mais celui-ci semblait faire la sourde oreille.

Drago était mort de rire. Il voyait Granger devenir de plus en plus rouge, au fur et à mesure qu'elle manquait de souffle. Bien qu'il avoue que sa tentative pour rentrer dans la tour des Gryffondors était tout sauf glorieuse, il ne regrettait pas le coup foireux dans lequel il s'était mis tout seul… Après tout, voir Granger courir à moitié écrouler était encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait.

Drago remarqua une porte de salle de classe entrouverte. Il tira Harry par le bras et rentra en courant dans la salle de classe. Il essaya de s'arrêter mais se retrouva à terre avec Harry et les deux Gryffondors complètement affalés sur lui. Quand Drago avait agrippé Harry, ce dernier en avait fait de même avec Ginny et la rousse tenant Hermione à bout de bras, l'avait entraîné avec elle.

Drago allait demander à Harry pourquoi il avait entraîné les deux Gryffondors avec eux, dans leur cachette mais des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Il eut le réflexe de lancer un sort pour refermer doucement la porte et se colla au mur sur le côté. Harry et les deux filles en firent de même.

L'ombre s'arrêta devant la porte et tendit l'oreille afin d'entendre un bruit. Ce fut le silence total et bientôt elle disparu dans l'obscurité du château.

Harry reprenait petit à petit son souffle, il voyait bien que Drago se tournait vers lui pour lui demander des explications. Et ce fut effectivement le cas.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu les as prises avec nous dans cette salle de classe ?

_ Franchement, si on les avait laissés, tu ne penses pas qu'au final on se serait fait coincer aussi ? Je mettrai ma main a coupé qu'elles nous auraient dénoncés.

Il se tourna vers les filles qui ne firent rien pour démentir ses paroles. Il soupira, il commençait à en avoir un peu marre des disputes de gamins qu'ils avaient avec elle. Mais Drago était toujours là pour relancer les hostilités. Il était quelques fois tenter de dire à son ami : « Avoue toi que tu l'aimes et va la voir ! ». Mais il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait pas survécu à une riposte du jeune Malefoy.

Ginny regardait Potter d'un air ahuri. Pour une fois qu'il avait fait preuve de bon sens, elle voyait une autre de ses facettes. Il l'avait aidé, elle et Hermione, a échappé à Rusard. Evidemment, c'était avant tout dans son propre intérêt mais c'était tout de même étonnant.

Elle vit que Potter se tourna vers elle, il avait un drôle de regard. Un regard de regrets peut-être? Il fallait bien se demander à propos de quoi.

Ginny se tourna vers Hermione mais elle vit cette dernière échangé un regard meurtrier avec Malefoy. Au moins, voilà une chose qui n'était pas étonnante. Ginny soupira, elle commençait un peu aussi à en avoir marre de ces incessantes disputes. Bien qu'elle apprécie d'avoir voler les balais des Serpentards pour se venger, elle avait en revanche assez des petites disputes de couloirs. Quand elle réfléchissait bien, la plupart du temps, c'était Hermione et Malefoy qui ouvraient le plus souvent les hostilités. Au final, elle et Potter ne faisait que suivre le mouvement.

Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions lorsqu'elle rencontra à nouveau les yeux verts de Potter. Il semblait avoir eu le même raisonnement qu'elle… Elle sourit timidement au Serpentard qui le lui rendit bien. Un pas en avant vers une trêve…

Elle se rapprocha de Potter et lui souffla à l'oreille :

_ Au fait Potter, même si c'était dans ton intérêt… Merci pour ton aide.

Potter la regarda bouche bée pendant quelques instants puis lui tendit la main.

_ Il n'y a pas de quoi, Weasley.

Ginny serra sa main, les deux semblaient d'accord pour enfin enterrer la hache de guerre.

Hermione regardait d'un air meurtrier Malefoy et celui-ci faisait de même avec elle. C'était totalement de sa faute si elle et Ginny se retrouvaient dans ce pétrin. Elle se tourna vers son amie pour quérir son soutien. Mais ce qu'elle vit, lui fit ouvrir des yeux comme des soucoupes. Ginny était en train de pactiser avec l'ennemi. Potter lui tendait une main qu'elle avait serrée sans aucunes hésitations. En plus, Potter faisait un sourire plus que charmeur à Ginny et celle-ci n'y semblait pas totalement insensible.

Notre Gryffondor ne sembla pas être la seule sous le choc, Drago avait du mal à se remettre de ses émotions sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Il s'avança vers Harry pour lui remettre les idées en place quand celui-ci se tourna vers lui et lui dit :

_ Franchement Drago, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas envie de stopper les hostilités.

Le regard que le Serpentard blond lui jeta en retour fit reculer Harry de quelques pas. Ce dernier avala difficilement sa valise et se dit que pour une fois dans sa vie, il aurait dût encore se taire.

Ginny, de son côté, tentait aussi de convaincre Hermione :

_ Allez, Mione. Pense à ces heures de tranquillité que tu pourrais avoir !

Hermione fut moins menaçante que Malefoy car elle prit le temps de répondre calmement à Ginny.

_ Gin', je t'ai déjà dit que jamais je ne pactiserai avec l'ennemi et SURTOUT des Serpentards ! Et d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas toi encore qui étais d'accord avec moi pour pirater leurs balais…

Hermione plaqua subitement sa main sur la bouche. Une fois de plus, elle en avait trop dit. Malefoy se tournait déjà vers elle, l'air plus menaçant que jamais. Elle recula de quelques pas afin de s'assurer un minimum de délai pour s'enfuir.

Potter lui s'était tourné vers Ginny qui lui avait seulement rétorqué un « Tu devais t'en douter ! Ne t'en fait pas, je te le rendrai ». Et donc de leur côté, l'histoire fut vite réglé. Mais c'était Hermione qui était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au coup.

Drago avançait vers Granger petit pas par petit pas, il était bien décidé à lui faire payer sa faute.

_ Quand je pense que tu as parfaitement joué la comédie durant l'enquête…

_ Oh ça va, Malefoy ! Ne me dit pas que toi, tu es un enfant de cœur. De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Si tu veux récupérer ton précieux Eclair de feu en UN seul morceau, je te conseille de t'éloigner de moi.

Drago arrêta son avancée et serra les poings. Tout ce qu'il voulait faire à l'instant même était de prendre la tête de Granger et de la claquer contre le mur. Il haïssait cette Gryffondor à un point tel que lui-même n'aurait pas pu le dire. Tout chez elle l'agaçait au plus haut point, que cela soit de sa coiffure aérodynamique à ses chaussures trop cirées. Elle l'exécrait à un point !

Il se tourna vers Harry, dans l'espoir que celui-ci arrive à quelque chose avec les Gryffondors pour récupérer leurs balais, vu que ce dernier était beaucoup plus diplomate que lui. Mais son soit disant meilleur ami était attablé avec Weasley et papotait avec elle comme de bons vieux amis. C'était décidé, il allait tous les tuer !

Hermione s'assit par terre de dépit. C'était finit pour elle, elle allait être renvoyé pour vol maintenant. Son plan avait fonctionné à merveille jusqu'à présent et voilà qu'elle vendait la mèche toute seule. En plus, elle avait bien entendu ce que Ginny avait dit à Potter. Cette dernière semblait bien décider à cesser toutes hostilités avec les Serpentards, mais Hermione n'arrivait pas à concevoir de pactiser avec les verts et argents. Enfin, Potter ne lui causait pas vraiment de problèmes quand il se taisait mais Malefoy, c'était une autre histoire. Enfin peut-être que si, si elle ne le voyait pas, ne l'entendait pas, bref s'il cessait d'exister tout simplement, elle aurait pu envisager une certaine entende avec lui. Adieu monde cruel !

Hermione s'adressa à Malefoy, il était peut-être temps de trouver un compromis.

_ Malefoy, je te propose un marché. Je te rends ton balai et tu ne me dénonces pas au Directeur.

Malefoy ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire devant la Gryffondor, elle s'imaginait pouvoir passer un marché après tous les ennuis qu'elle lui avait causé. Enfin, pourquoi pas… mais il allait tourner cet arrangement à sa manière.

_ Granger, ne t'imagines pas t'en tirer à si bon compte. J'accepte ton offre mais à deux conditions. De un, tu deviens mon larbin durant trois mois. Et de deux, tu me feras mes devoirs jusqu'à Noël. C'est ça ou rien ! De toute manière, je n'ai rien à perdre Granger. C'est toi qui es en tord, pas moi.

Hermione sentit le monde s'écrouler sous ses pieds. C'était soit devenir l'esclave de Drago Malefoy durant trois mois, soit le renvoi de Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas à choisir, le choix s'imposait d'office de lui-même…

_ C'est d'accord, Malefoy. Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras…

_ Ah, Granger ! Quelle douce mélodie que d'entendre ta voie soumise à mon oreille. Mais tu pourras dès maintenant commencé à m'appeler Monsieur Malefoy ou bien Maître…

Hermione lança un regard haineux à l'encontre de Malefoy, elle le haïssait. Oh que oui, elle le haïssait !

Ginny regarda d'un air blasé Hermione et Malefoy. Dans son cas personnel, elle devait s'estimer heureuse. Potter avait accepté de passer l'éponge si elle lui rendait son balai dès le lendemain et qu'elle lui portait simplement ses affaires durant un mois. Cette année n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos.

Ils décidèrent tous, vu l'heure, qu'ils pouvaient sortir sans aucuns soucis et retourner dans leurs salles communes respectives. Elle arracha Hermione à Malefoy (qui étrangement ne la quittait plus, sous prétexte de surveiller son esclave), et repartit à la salle commune des Gryffondors en silence.

À leur arrivée, plus que tardive, elles se firent réprimander par la Grosse Dame qui tarda à leur ouvrir le passage. Elles montèrent se coucher rapidement pour éviter de manquer de sommeil le lendemain. C'était beau déjà être samedi, vu que la nuit était plus qu'avancée, mais elle devait se lever tôt afin de rendre les balais aux Serpentards dès les premières lueurs de l'aube pour leur entraînement de Quidditch.

Drago se prélassait dans son lit, il était plus de quatre heures du matin, mais l'idée qu'il avait désormais Granger à sa botte, l'empêchait de fermer l'œil tant il était existé. Son esprit machiavélique élaborait toutes sortes de plans pour se venger de la Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. C'était sûr et certain qu'il n'allait pas lui offrir une douce et calme rédemption, de plus, il n'allait pas seulement se venger mais aussi l'humilier devant tout Poudlard.

Drago se retourna dans son lit, il avait légèrement mal au dos, demain il devra demander à Granger de lui faire un massage après son entrainement. Ah la la, que la vie était belle quand elle le voulait bien. Enfin ! Après tant de temps, il avait l'occasion de se venger sans compter sur la Gryffondor ! C'est sur cette bonne pensée que Drago se laissa tomber dans les bras de Morphée vers cinq heures du matin.

Drago se réveilla, certes fatigué mais d'excellente humeur. Il se dépêcha de passer par la salle de bain afin de s'habiller et de faire sa toilette du matin, et couru vers la Grande Salle retrouver son esclave. Granger l'attendait, de très mauvaise humeur, au bas de l'escalier. Voir sa tête des mauvais jours mit Drago encore plus de bonne humeur et il fut presque capable de voler de bonheur.

Hermione vit Malefoy remonter des cachots. Cette dernière laissa échapper son dernier soupir de désespoir avant de se résigner à son triste sort. Malefoy s'avança vers elle, l'air plus heureux que jamais. Si Hermione ne connaissait pas la raison de sa grande joie, elle penserait qu'il était heureux de la retrouver, elle.

_ Alors, Granger, où est mon balai ?

Hermione se prépara à savourer sa dernière vengeance avant d'en payer le prix au centuple. Elle sortit le balai miniaturisé de Malefoy de sa poche et lui tendit son Eclair de Feu. Elle crut que le Serpentard allait s'évanouir sur place. Hermione avait fait exprès de le laisser miniaturisé, elle savait à quel point un balai était précieux pour un joueur de Quidditch et faire une quelconque modification sur un balai était un parfait sacrilège aux yeux de son propriétaire.

_ Mon… mon… mon pauvre balai. Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait au nom de Merlin ?

_ Je l'ai simplement miniaturisé, Malefoy. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais lui rendre sa taille normal et il n'aura perdu absolument aucunes de ses capacités.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Hermione redonna, à l'aide d'un simple sort, la taille normale au balai et le tendit à Malefoy. Hermione regarda le Serpentard dans les yeux lorsqu'elle vit que celui-ci n'avait toujours fait aucuns gestes pour prendre son balai. Elle crut que Malefoy allait la tuer sur place. À la vue de ses yeux ombrageux, son instinct de survie prit le dessus sur sa raison et elle se retourna subitement et se mit à courir. Malefoy lui lança, sur un ton plus que menaçant, avant de commencer à la courser

_ Granger, tu as raison. Cours tant que tu peux car je te promets, sur la tête de Salazard, que tu vas MORFLER !

Et Malefoy se mit à la poursuite d'une Hermione tenant plus que tous à sa vie.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à tous ! Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et les lit toujours avec plaisir Voici la suite. Bonne lecture !

Chapitre VI : Esclavage

Hermione Granger courait jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Elle ne voulait faire face à Drago Malefoy à l'instant même, si elle voulait survivre, il fallait lui échapper. Mais elle l'entendait toujours courir derrière elle, en jurant plus qu'il ne fallait, selon la Gryffondor aux chastes oreilles.

Hermione admettait qu'elle l'avait mit dans une colère noire, volontairement. Mais ne pas lui faire une dernière mauvaise blague, aurait été dur pour elle. Après tout, elle trouvait qu'il abusait de la situation. Mais un Malefoy restera toujours un Malefoy ! Elle redoutait aussi les tâches qu'il pourrait lui demander de faire. Elle savait que le Serpentard était sadique et qu'il n'allait pas se gêner pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Drago Malefoy commençait à s'énerver. Il en avait marre de devoir courser Granger. C'était sûr qu'elle n'allait pas s'en tirer facilement. D'ailleurs, ce n'était que justice ! Elle lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ce qui l'agaçait, sur le moment même, était de devoir lui courir après pour obtenir justice. Ils avaient tout de même conclut un pacte tous les deux. À bout de patience, Drago sortit sa baguette magique et lançant un sort informulé à Hermione, il l'envoya s'allonger de tout son long sur le gazon de Poudlard.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, la tenant à distance avec sa baguette. On ne savait jamais quoi avec elle !

Drago retourna Granger avec le pied. Elle était toujours consciente mais ne pouvait ni parler, ni bouger. Ses yeux fixaient Malefoy et lançaient des éclairs. Le Serpentard eut un sourire satisfait.

_ Ecoute, Granger. Je m'en fiche que tu ne veules pas tenir compte de notre pacte. Alors ne t'étonne pas si je vais voir Dumbledore de ce pas.

Il fit mine de se retourner et de partir mais Hermione, totalement effrayée, trouva la force, malgré le sortilège de faire de léger « Mumm » pour que Malefoy s'arrête et n'aille pas voir Dumbledore.

Il se retourna et revint vers elle. Il la libéra de son sort après lui avoir fait faire le serment de ne pas refaire un coup pareille sous peur de représailles.

_ Bon, intervint Drago. A présent Granger, tu es MON larbin. Tu vas donc commencer par me porter mon sac et me suivre partout. Tu devras exaucer le moindre de mes désirs, tu prendras note en cours pour moi, tu me feras mes devoirs, tu devras m'appeler « Maître » aussi… et… Ah zut, je ne sais plus quoi te faire faire mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je trouverai bien au fur et à mesure pour te tenir occupée.

Et c'est un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres que Drago se retourna et s'en alla vers le château après avoir balancé son sac dans les bras d'Hermione.

Après avoir durement réceptionné le sac de Malefoy, Hermione le suivit tant bien que mal jusqu'au château. Elle se doutait bien que le Serpentard allait mettre ses paroles à exécution aussi, elle se hâta de le rattraper afin d'éviter de se le mettre plus à dos qu'elle ne l'avait déjà fait.

Hermione fut étonnée du comportement de Malefoy pour sa première journée de servitude. Après qu'elle l'ait rattrapé dans le château, il lui avait seulement reprit son sac en lui disant : « Granger, profite du temps de tranquillité que je vais te laisser aujourd'hui. Je te réserve une petite surprise ce soir. ». Hermione avait tout d'abord rougi, interprétant les paroles de Malefoy dans un tout autre sens. Le Serpentard avait deviné à quoi pensait la lionne, il avait alors vite corrigé le malentendu : « Ne rêve pas Granger, je te parle de ta première activité d'esclave que tu feras durant le match de Quidditch. ». La Gryffondor avait alors avalé difficilement sa salive. Que pourrait-il bien lui demander de faire durant le match ?

La Gryffondor ne tarda bientôt pas à avoir la réponse à sa question. Elle descendait de la tour de Gryffondor en compagnie de Ginny. Cette dernière ne devait pas se plaindre de sa condition avec Potter. Tout ce qu'il lui demandait de faire était de porter son sac ainsi que de lui faire ses devoirs. Elle devait aussi accompagner le Serpentard à tous ses entraînements de Quidditch, ce qui ne dérangeait absolument pas Ginny étant donné qu'elle adorait ce sport. Les deux Gryffondors arrivèrent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, elles s'apprêtèrent à entrer quand elles furent héler par les deux Serpentards.

_ Granger, fit Malefoy d'un ton sec. Viens un peu par là.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive mais suivit tout de même son pire cauchemar pendant que Ginny partait en compagnie de Potter.

_ Oui, Malefoy ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « Maître ».

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle aurait voulu mettre son poing dans la figure de Malefoy, là tout de suite, mais sa raison la rappela sur le droit chemin et elle s'exécuta.

_ Oui, Maître ?

_ Ah que ce mot sonne comme une douce mélodie sortant de ta bouche.

Malefoy semblait partie dans la lune et Hermione ne savait pas comment elle devait le prendre. Le Serpentard sembla redescendre sur Terre et reprit contenance.

_ Granger, tu te mettras dans les Tribunes de Serpentard, tu porteras ce qu'il y a dans ce sac (il lui tendit un sac), et tu chanteras ceci (il lui mit dans les mains un parchemin remplit d'une fine écriture). Au fait Granger, veille bien à te mettre au premier rang dans les tribunes.

Malefoy lui tourna le dos et rentra dans la Grande Salle. Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait le sentiment qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre la pire humiliation de sa vie.

Ginny s'assit dans les tribunes de Serpentard soutenant moralement sa meilleure amie. C'est quand elle avait vu Hermione enfilé ce que Malefoy lui avait donné et apprendre par cœur la chanson qu'elle devrait chanter dans les tribunes des Serpentards, qu'elle était plus qu'heureuse d'être « l'esclave » d'Harry plutôt que de Malefoy. La seule exigence d'Harry pour ce match, était qu'elle arbore les couleurs de Serpentard mais elle était libre de se mettre là où elle voulait. Elle s'était tout de même assise dans les tribunes de Serpentard afin d'apporter un minimum de soutien à Hermione.

Quand l'équipe des Serpentards entra sur le terrain, elle vit Harry et Malefoy faire le tour du terrain. Harry lui sourit en passant mais elle vit Malefoy s'arrêter devant la tribune et faire signe à quelqu'un de s'avancer. Elle se retourna et vit Hermione se dissimulant comme elle le pouvait derrière l'entrée dans les tribunes. Inutile de préciser que Malefoy avait un don pour repérer les choses et les gens car elle-même n'aurait pas pu repérer sa meilleure amie.

Hermione sembla s'avancer à contre cœur devant les tribunes et sur ordre de Malefoy, elle retira sa cape et dévoila sa tenue que Malefoy avait exigé qu'elle porte. Hermione était affublé d'une sorte de tenue de Pompom Girls, sa tenue était verte émeraude et sur le buste de la tenue, il était marqué en lettres d'argent « Vive Drago Malefoy ». Hermione commença à balancer de ridicule pompons en scandant :

_« Allez Serpentard_

_Il n'est pas encore trop tard_

_Drago va vous mener au pouvoir_

_Il est le Dieu de la Victoire »_

Ginny voyait Hermione rougir de honte et essayant de se faire le moins remarquer possible (ce qui était totalement inutile, tout le monde la regardait). Malefoy sourit d'un air victorieux pendant que toutes les tribunes Serpentard reprenaient la petite chansonnette d'Hermione.

Hermione n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait mal aux bras à force de remuer ses stupides pompons et elle avait mal à la gorge à force de chanter cette stupide chansonnette à tue-tête. Elle pria silencieusement pour que tout cela s'arrête. Merlin sembla entendre sa supplique car Malefoy attrapa à l'instant même le vif d'or, offrant ainsi la victoire à Serpentard face à Serdaigle.

Hermione courut se cacher et en profita pour enlever sa tenue plus que tout humiliante et essaya de sortir de sa tête l'horrible chansonnette. Hermione se lamentait sur son sort lorsqu'elle fut rejoins par Ginny qui tenta comme elle put de consoler son amie. La brune se réfugia dans les bras de son amie et se permit de laisser couler quelques larmes.

Elle réalisait seulement l'ampleur de ce qui lui en coutait de s'être frotté au Serpentard le plus sadique de sa génération.

Drago venait de sortir de la douche et savourait sa victoire. Quand il fut habillé, toute l'équipe de Serpentard acclamèrent leur capitaine comme un vrai roi. Serpentard prenait la tête de la compétition grâce aux 190 points gagnés lors du match qu'il venait de jouer.

Le Serpentard sortit des vestiaires et rentra au château en compagnie d'Harry. Ce dernier lui cassait les oreilles en parlant de Ginny Weasley. Drago n'écoutait que d'une oreille, il était plutôt concentré sur le prochain calvaire qu'il pourrait faire subir à Granger. Il devait avouer qu'il s'étonnait lui-même de la brillante idée qu'il avait eu pour le match de Quidditch. Mais il se doutait bien que s'il continuait dans cette voie, elle le haïrait encore plus qu'avant. Drago secoua la tête pour chasser de telles pensées de son esprit. Pourquoi s'inquiétait-il de cela d'ailleurs ? Après tout, il s'était bien fait la réflexion, lorsqu'il avait conclu le pacte avec la Gryffondor, qu'il se ferait une joie de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et de prendre plaisir à l'humilier. Alors pourquoi se remettait-il en question ?

Harry voyait bien que Drago ne l'écoutait pas. Il ne continua donc pas à parler et se tut. Harry se plongea lui aussi dans ses pensées et les laissa divaguer vers une certaine rousse qui commençait de plus en plus à lui plaire. Il ne regretta absolument pas les évènements des dernières semaines et commençait même à bénir le jour où elles avaient volés leurs balais.

Ginny Weasley avait toujours intrigué Harry. Dès leur première altercation dans le Poudlard Express. Puis voyant qu'elle était envoyé à Gryffondor et lui à Serpentard, il avait entreprit de la taquiner dès qu'il la croisait dans les couloirs du château. Gryffondor et Serpentard, éternels rivaux, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry n'aurait jamais pensé que Serpentard serait sa maison à Poudlard. Ses parents étaient tous deux des Gryffondors, et il avait redouté de voir la déception dans leurs yeux mais cela avait été tout le contraire. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'elle serait fière de lui même s'il aurait été envoyé à Poufsouffle, quand à son père, il avait d'abord boudé un petit peu, avant de lui dire « Bah, du moment que tu sois un joueur de Quidditch hors paire, je peux passer l'éponge. » Lily Potter avait vite fait de mettre une claque mémorable à son mari avant que celui-ci ne dise qu'il plaisantait. Harry sourit à ce souvenir, ses parents étaient absolument géniaux. Et il se doutait bien qu'il ne dirait pas non à voir une Gryffondor comme belle-fille.

Ginny Weasley se rendit seule aux cuisines de Poudlard. Elle mourrait littéralement de faim et malgré son adhésion à la S.A.L.E., elle ne pouvait pas renoncer à se nourrir. Et puis, demander un simple sandwich aux elfes ne leur donnerait pas une surcharge de travail supplémentaire.

Une fois qu'elle eut son sandwich, la rousse remonta vers le Hall. Elle ne voulait pas retourner dans la tour des Gryffondors sous peine de devoir entendre Hermione cracher son venin sur Malefoy. Elle comprenait sa colère mais commençait à avoir légèrement mal de tête. Elle se demandait même si elle ne pouvait pas aller trouver Harry et essayer de lui parler. Peut-être pourrait-il convaincre Malefoy d'y aller moins sévèrement avec Hermione.

Sa décision prise, Ginny se dirigea vers les cachots des Serpentards. Elle parcourut pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes les sous-sols de Poudlard avant de se rendre compte qu'elle tournait en rond. La rousse soupira, elle ne savait pas du tout où était la salle commune des Serpentards. Elle allait rebrousser chemin lorsqu'elle tomba sur un groupe de Serpentards de sixième année. Elle attendit que le groupe passe et elle les suivit.

Les Serpentards s'arrêtèrent devant un mur de pierre. Ginny tendit l'oreille pour entendre le mot de passe.

_ _Roublardise_

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel devant la stupidité du mot de passe. Le mur de pierre s'ouvrit et laissa sortir des cris de joie et une musique poussée à fond. Les Serpentards avaient l'air de bien fêter leur victoire. Elle attendit que le groupe de la maison des verts et argents entre dans leur salle commune avant de sortir de sa cachette. Maintenant qu'elle savait où se situait la salle commune des serpents et le mot de passe, elle hésitait à y entrer. Trouver Harry dans cette foule n'allait pas être facile, en admettant qu'elle ne se serait pas faite jeter dehors une fois un orteil poser dans l'entre des serpents.

La Gryffondor fit demi-tour dans le but de laisser tomber pour ce soir lorsqu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini. Un ami de Malefoy et d'Harry. Le métis lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_ Bonsoir, Blaise. En fait, je cherchais Harry.

_ Bonsoir, Ginny. Je vais te chercher Harry. Attends ici.

Ginny adressa un sourire de remerciement à Blaise et attendit qu'il aille chercher Harry. Elle ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant qu'Harry ne sorte de la salle commune des Serpentards et ne lui adresse un énorme sourire qui s'étendait jusqu'aux oreilles. Ginny se sentit légèrement rougir et rendit un sourire timide au garçon de qui elle était tombée petit à petit amoureuse.

_ Tu voulais me voir ?

_ Oui, je dois te parler d'un truc important. Mais pourrions-nous aller discuter dans un endroit plus discret ?

Ginny vit Harry froncé les sourcils mais il la suivit tout de même. Elle entraîna le Serpentard dans un placard à balais des sous-sols, non loin de la salle commune des verts et argents.

_ Euh Ginny, fit Harry d'un air étonné. Est-ce vraiment l'endroit requis ?

_ Au moins, je suis sûre que Malefoy ne viendra pas nous chercher ici et n'entendra pas notre conversation.

_ De quoi s'agit-il ?

_ J'aimerais que tu convainques Malefoy d'être plus soft avec Hermione au niveau de ce qu'il lui dit de faire.

Ginny scruta le visage d'Harry en espérant y déceler un signe encourageant. Elle vit le jeune homme la regarder dans les yeux avant de réfléchir un long moment. Après quelques minutes de silence, il lui répondit enfin

_ Tu connais, Drago. Tu sais bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on se mêle de ses affaires. Que je sois son meilleur ami n'y changera rien. Il serait même capable de me jeter un sort suite à ce que je lui aurais dit.

Ginny se sentit désespérer mais c'était son rôle d'amie d'essayer d'aider de son mieux Hermione.

_ Si tu prends le risque, que voudrais-tu en échange ?

La rousse vit le Serpentard la regarder avec des yeux brillants. Ginny savait parfaitement qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Harry n'était pas un garçon crapuleux, il ne risquait donc pas de lui faire une demande foireuse ou autre encore. C'est avec un regard déterminé qu'elle affronta le regard du jeune homme. Ce dernier après avoir mûrement pesé le pour et le contre lui répondit

_ Sort avec moi.

Ginny écarquilla les yeux avant de se reprendre. Elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre mais elle n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance.

_ Tu sais, tu n'avais pas besoin d'attendre ce genre de circonstances pour me le demander.

Et faisant appel à tout son courage de Gryffondor, Ginny embrassa Harry.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre VII : Soirée improvisée chez les Serpentards.

Dans un placard à balais, situé dans les sous-sols de Poudlard, un Serpentard et une Gryffondor s'embrassait tendrement. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cet instant harmonieux si ce n'est une ombre se rapprochant à pas de loup du placard.

Drago posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et comptant jusqu'à trois, il ouvrit brusquement la porte du placard en criant un « AHA » victorieux. Ginny et Harry se séparèrent en même temps. Gênés d'être découvert ainsi par Drago Malefoy.

_ Et ben, vieux. Ça fait plus de trente minutes que j'attends ton retour dans la salle commune, fit Drago à Harry sur un ton de reproche.

_ Oui, ben… J'ai eu un contre temps.

Drago retint son rire.

_ Je m'en doutais quand même un peu. Vu que c'était Weasley ton rendez-vous improvisé.

_ Hey, je suis là moi aussi, fit la concernée, indignée que l'on parle d'elle sans la regarder et faire comme si elle n'était pas là.

Drago fit un sourire narquois à Ginny avant de se retourner vers Harry.

_ Allez, Harry. Reviens faire la fête dans la salle commune. Serpentard a de quoi la faire ce soir.

Harry hocha affirmativement la tête mais déclina l'invitation de Drago.

_ Je préfèrerais rester avec Gin'.

_ Quoi ?! Vous en êtes déjà aux surnoms ?

Ginny sentit ses oreilles devenir légèrement écarlate. Et Harry sembla un peu mal à l'aise. Drago retint encore un rire. Il sentait bien qu'il allait beaucoup s'amuser à taquiner le nouveau couple.

_ Bah ramène-la avec. Qu'elle fasse un peu la fête aussi.

Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. Le Serpentard l'interrogea du regard et Ginny accepta. Mais avant elle avait quelque chose à faire.

_ Euh… Malefoy, Harry avait quelque chose à te demander.

Harry lança un regard de reproche à Ginny. Il ne voulait pas aborder le sujet si rapidement avec Drago au sujet de Granger. Sa petite-amie s'en rendu compte et lui lança un regard peu amène. Harry réfléchit aux deux choix qui s'offraient à lui soit parler à Drago de Granger et recevoir ses foudres, soit se mettre à dos sa petite-amie (après même pas quarante minutes de relation), au risque de la perdre. Il finit par choisir sa douce moitié.

_ Drago, euh… si tu savais y aller un peu plus mollo avec euh… Granger… ce serait…

Il ne continua pas sa phrase devant le regard du Serpentard plus noir que jamais.

_ Granger est MON larbin, je lui fais faire ce que je veux.

Ginny fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle se tourna vers Harry mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir rajouter quelque chose. La Gryffondor se dit qu'encore une fois, elle allait devoir faire tout toute seule.

_ Malefoy, tu sais. Si tu étais plus soft avec Hermione, je suis sûre qu'elle serait… euh…

Ginny ne savait pas s'il serait adéquat d'utiliser un tel mot pour Hermione. Mais après tout, si Malefoy était moins sadique dans ce qu'il voulait lui faire, sa vie serait un peu plus facile.

_ Oui, Weasley. Granger serait…

_ … plus docile.

Ginny se mordit les lèvres d'anxiété, pourvue qu'Hermione n'ait jamais connaissance de ce qu'elle venait de dire à Malefoy. Mais Ginny semblait avoir tapé dans le mille. Elle voyait que le cerveau du Serpentard blond fonctionnait à toute allure.

Drago eut un drôle de sourire. Mais les mots « Granger » et « docile », dans la même phrase, semblaient avoir fait leur chemin jusqu'à son cerveau. Il se tourna vers Ginny.

_ Bien, Weasley. Mais je te mets quand même une condition si tu veux que j'y songe.

Ginny lança un regard méfiant à Malefoy, même s'il s'agissait du meilleur ami de son petit-ami, elle ne lui faisait toujours pas confiance.

_ Si tu arrives à me ramener, Granger à la soirée des Serpentards. J'accèderai à ta demande.

Ginny fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi diable Malefoy voulait Hermione à la soirée des verts et argents ? Elle ne le savait pas mais si cela pouvait aider Hermione, elle ferait tout pour l'amener dans l'antre des serpents.

_ Très bien, j'accepte. Je vais te la chercher.

Drago faillit faire une danse de la victoire. Il pourrait s'afficher à la soirée des Serpentards avec Granger à son bras pour bien montrer à toute sa maison qu'il avait réussi à la soumette.

Harry regardait Drago, comprenant ce qui lui passait par la tête. Ce n'était pas possible d'être aussi toqué pour une fille.

Ginny se rendait à la salle commune des Gryffondors, réfléchissant à un moyen d'amener Hermione chez les Serpentards. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité parce qu'Hermione serait capable de lui régler son compte sur le champ. Elle savait combien son amie était fière et si elle découvrait que la rousse avait été demandée la clémence à Malefoy pour elle, elle en prendrait un coup dans son orgueil. Hermione n'aimait pas dépendre des autres, ni se rabaisser devant des personnes (dont notamment Malefoy), sa fierté était de ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

Ginny savait parfaitement quel prix il en coutait à Hermione de devoir se soumettre devant Malefoy. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix si elle ne voulait pas se faire renvoyer de Poudlard pour vol. La rousse savait aussi que son amie faisait cela pour elle, car elles étaient tout de même deux impliquées dans l'affaire.

Ginny n'eut pas à faire le chemin complet jusqu'à la salle commune des Gryffondors, Hermione en sortait et ne semblait absolument pas de bonne humeur. Pire, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs !

Hermione était assise dans l'un des fauteuils de la salle commune des Gryffondors, elle lisait un livre tentant de faire abstraction de ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas car l'agitation ambiante lui était destinée. Hermione souffla comme un bœuf, elle n'en pouvait plus des jérémiades de tous les Gryffondors réunit.

Après le match de Serpentard, Hermione était remontée en compagnie de Ginny dans la tour des Gryffondors et avait passé le reste du temps à pester contre Malefoy mais seule Ginny l'entendait se plaindre. La rousse était ensuite partie aux cuisines disant mourir de faim. Hermione n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que Ginny en avait assez de l'entendre se plaindre à tout bout de champ même si elle était de son côté vis-à-vis de Malefoy. Elle l'avait donc laissé partir sans dire un mot, attendant le retour de son amie en lisant. Mais Ginny tardait à revenir et elle perdait patience face aux autres Gryffondors.

Cela avait commencé par une intervention de l'idiote de Lavande Brown. Elle avait exigé des explications sur ce qui s'était passé durant le match de Quidditch plutôt dans la soirée. Hermione l'avait ignoré, ne voulant pas que tous sache qu'elle était devenue le larbin de Malefoy pour ne pas avoir à assumer son vol devant Dumbledore et être renvoyé de Poudlard. Mais cette idiote ne lâchait pas l'affaire. Que trouver pour couvrir la véritable histoire ? Il fallait que ce soit une raison valable pour justifier le fait qu'elle supporte (d'une manière tout à fait idiote d'ailleurs) Drago Malefoy en personne durant un match de Quidditch de Serpentard. Que trouver ? Que trouver ? QUE TROUVER ?!

La voie de Lavande se faisait de plus en plus stridente au fur et à mesure qu'Hermione l'ignorait.

_ Hermione, Hermione, HERMIONE ! Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?!

Hermione ferma les yeux, inspirant, expirant pour calmer la colère qui grondait en elle mais…

_ HERMIONE !

_ FERME-LA !

Lavande se tut. Jamais Hermione n'avait perdu son sang-froid devant ses condisciples mais là c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Au diable, l'excuse qu'elle allait fournir ! Elle n'avait de comptes à ne rendre à personne ! Et c'est d'un pas furibond qu'Hermione sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, l'ambiance battait son plein. Le volume de la musique était poussé à fond et les boissons coulaient à flot. Tout le monde s'amusait à danser, rire, parler à part deux Serpentards qui faisaient le guet devant l'entrée de leur salle commune.

Harry faisait les cents pas, se demandant si Ginny allait revenir même sans Granger. Il en doutait tout de même un petit peu mais elle avait accepté l'invitation tout de même ! Ginny… Son regard devint absent car il était reparti dans ses pensées avec au centre une belle rousse.

Drago regarda Harry avec un air de pitié. Il espérait que l'amour ne lui monte pas trop à la tête et qu'il reste cohérent le reste du temps. Il ne s'étonnait pas de voir son meilleur ami sortir avec Weasley, il avait bien vu comment ces deux là se regardaient langoureusement quand ils pensaient ne pas être observé mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils soient si vite ensemble. Drago eut un rictus moqueur, il avait hâte de voir la tête que ferait Granger quand elle verrait que sa meilleure amie sortait avec Harry. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne se doutait de rien parce qu'elle était trop préoccupée par ce qu'elle devait faire pour lui. Oh joie ! Encore un nouveau sujet de taquinerie pour sa Gryffondor préférée. Ha ha ha ! Drago s'arrêta soudainement de rire intérieurement Gryffondor… préférée… Nooooooooooooooooooooooon ! Merlin ! Il était perdu pire même fichu !

Harry arrêta soudainement de faire les cents pas et sortit de ses pensées. Son regard s'arrêta sur Drago. Que pouvait-il bien avoir ? Il n'y a même pas cinq minutes, il avait encore un rictus moqueur plaqué sur le visage, Harry était sûr qu'il pensait encore à un coup foireux pour Granger. Ensuite, il se retenait d'éclater de rire mais maintenant, son ami venait de se prendre la tête entre les mains et il poussait des gémissements de désespoirs. Mais que diable se passait-il dans la tête de Drago Malefoy ?

Ginny arriva à la hauteur d'Hermione. Elle redoutait ce moment depuis qu'elle voyait que son amie était d'une humeur massacrante mais aussi pour le fait qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé d'arguments de persuasion pour l'amener dans l'antre des serpents. Elle ne savait pas qu'Hermione allait lui fournir d'elle-même l'argument parfait.

_ Gin', je ne veux pas retourner dans cette salle commune remplit de mêle tous. Si tu savais ce qui vient de se passer.

Hermione raconta donc tous. Ginny ne s'étonna même pas de la réaction de Lavande Brown.

_ 'Mione rappelle-toi ce qui s'était passé au repas, il y a quelques jours, quand nous discutions avec Lavande.

Ginny vit Hermione se concentrer et se rappeler le fait que Lavande ne cachait pas le fait qu'elle supportait l'équipe de Serpentard, en particulier Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter.

_ Elle est jalouse de toi… Tout le monde a vu que tu étais la plus fervente supportrice de Drago Malefoy et que celui-ci ne cachait pas sa joie en te regardant balancer tes pompons dans tous les sens. Euh… même si c'était forcé, rajouta à la dernière minute Ginny devant le regard noir d'Hermione.

Ginny vit Hermione faire un petit sourire en coin. Elle se doutait bien que même si son amie était plus qu'honnête, cette dernière éprouvait un sentiment de satisfaction à l'idée que Lavande Brown soit jalouse d'elle. Ginny sentit alors que c'était le moment de convaincre Hermione de la suivre chez les Serpentards mais elle devait aussi avouer à Hermione qu'elle sortait avec Harry. Elle commença donc par lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

_ Hermione, je sors avec Harry.

Ginny vit son amie lui lancer un regard de reproche avant de lui adresser un petit sourire. Ginny se détendit quand même un peu, elle avait légèrement appréhendé la réaction d'Hermione. Allez maintenant, il ne restait plus qu'à la convaincre de l'accompagner chez les Serpentards.

_ Tu vois, cela ne fait pas longtemps que je suis avec lui, seulement depuis ce soir. Je voudrais encore le voir mais il avait la soirée dans sa salle commune que les Serpentards font pour célébrer leur victoire. Il m'a invité à cette soirée mais je n'ose pas y aller. Déjà, parce que je serais la seule Gryffondor et je me sens encore un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence. Et puis comme tu viens de me dire que tu ne voulais pas retourner à notre salle commune pour le moment. Et c'est encore une bonne chose pour faire enrager Lavande…

Ginny croisa les doigts en douce dans son dos. Elle espérait que la réponse d'Hermione serait affirmative. Hermione resta interdite quelques instants mais finit par accepter d'accompagner Ginny par amitié pour elle.

Hermione était contente pour Ginny. Même si son petit-ami était un Serpentard, il n'était pas un mauvais garçon. C'était plutôt Malefoy la crapule.

Hermione et Ginny descendirent dans les sous-sols de Poudlard se dirigeant vers la salle commune des Serpentards. La brune commença à regretter son choix. L'idée de se retrouver dans l'antre des Serpents n'était guère plaisante. Ginny guida Hermione une fois qu'elles furent dans les sous-sols, la rousse semblait connaître le chemin par cœur et l'emmena devant un mur de pierre semblable à tous les murs de pierre se situant dans le château.

_ Gin', qu'est-ce qu'on fait devant ce mur sans intérêt ?

_ C'est l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards.

_ Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas ? Ils vivent comme des rats.

_ Hermione, fit Ginny l'air indignée.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel devant le regard de reproche de Ginny.

_ Ben quoi ? Ils vivent reclus de tous.

_ Ce n'est pas leur faute si leur salle commune se trouve ici.

_ Ben c'est celle de ce vieux Salazar. Après tout cela montre bien le caractère des Serpentards, ils se croient si supérieur qu'ils font tout pour ne pas se mêler aux autres.

Ginny laissa tomber et se rapprocha du mur.

_ Roublardise.

_ Et voilà un trait de caractère des serpents de plus dans le mot de passe.

Pendant que Ginny regardait Hermione, le mur s'ouvrit laissant passer comme la dernière fois, un bruit ambiant montrant que Serpentard organisait la fête du siècle. Ginny, ayant perçu son cher et tendre juste à côté de la porte, entra sans hésiter pour se jeter dans ses bras. Hermione commença légèrement à regretter d'être venu quand elle fit face au regard de Drago Malefoy. Ce dernier lança un : « Ah, voilà enfin Granger » qui n'annonçait absolument rien de bon pour la Gryffondor.

Hermione voulut faire demi-tour et s'enfuir mais le Serpentard ayant anticipé son geste, l'attrapa et la força à entrer dans la salle commune des verts et argents. Hermione aurait tout donné pour échanger sa place avec Lavande Brown à ce moment-là. Le Prince des Serpentards lui adressa un sourire victorieux et l'emmena plus loin dans l'antre des serpents. Hermione vit à regret la porte s'éloigner.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII : Drago Malefoy dans tous ses états

Hermione vit à regret la porte s'éloigner. La Gryffondor fut trainer par Malefoy jusqu'à la cheminée de la salle commune où un feu brûlait agréablement. Les Serpentards ne faisaient pas attention à elle, trop occupé à s'amuser. Malefoy se laissa tomber gracieusement dans un fauteuil et se tourna vers Hermione, restée debout.

_ Alors, Granger. Je suis content que tu sois là, j'avais justement besoin de mon esclave ce soir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Ginny lui avait demandé de l'accompagner parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule à la fête des Serpentards, et Malefoy semblait l'attendre. Elle avait, d'ailleurs, trouvé louche son « Ah, voilà enfin Granger ».

La Gryffondor se promit d'éclaircir cette zone d'ombre un peu plus tart, le plus urgent était d'échapper à Malefoy et cela ne s'annonçait pas comme étant une chose facile.

Drago jubilait intérieurement. Granger était enfin là et il allait pouvoir montrer à toute la maison des verts et argents qu'elle était à ses ordres. Mais que pourrait-il bien lui faire faire ? Le servir dès qu'il avait soif, pourquoi pas, mais cela n'avait rien d'originale et la moitié des filles dans la salle commune se serait battu pour le faire pour lui. Non, il fallait quelque chose qui montre qu'elle était parfaitement en son contrôle mais quoi ?

Le Serpentard soupira, il ne pouvait pas lui faire faire des choses qui n'était pas, euh… disons très noble, car il savait très bien qu'il allait avoir la rouquine sur le dos et comme elle semblait avoir rallié son meilleur ami à sa cause, il se doutait bien qu'il en aurait deux contre lui.

Mais QUE faire ? Tant pis, s'il ne pouvait pas faire faire une tâche dégradante à la Gryffondor, il pourrait la mettre dans une situation qui l'embarrasserai tout le restant de sa vie.

Hermione n'avait pas un bon pressentiment. Depuis que Malefoy la regardait d'un air satisfait puis avec un air de conspirateur, elle était passée d'une couleur de peau rosée à un blanc cadavérique. Le Serpentard ne lui réservait rien de bon, elle en était certaine.

Son pressentiment se confirma lorsque Malefoy fit semblant de bailler lourdement et de se lever en s'étirant comme un félin. Tout le monde autour de lui, s'arrêta comme un seul homme. Le prince des Serpentards venait de montrer qu'il était fatigué et tout le monde semblait pensé que la fête devait s'arrêter. Mais Drago Malefoy fit bien pire que cela.

_ Non, allez-y. Continuer de faire la fête, le match de Quidditch m'a quelque peu épuisé, je vais donc aller à ma séance de détente personnelle. GRANGER ! Suis-moi !

Hermione faillit s'évanouir lorsque tous les regards convergèrent vers elle. Elle ne savait plus où se mettre et aurait bien préféré de se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Malefoy s'en alla vers les dortoirs et Hermione le suivit malgré elle, s'en était finit d'elle.

Ginny arrêta d'embrasser Harry lorsqu'elle entendit Malefoy hurler. Mais où diable emmenait-il Hermione ? Elle se tourna vers Harry, semblant chercher une réponse, mais ce dernier n'était pas plus au courant qu'elle. La rousse pria Merlin que Malefoy ne lui fasse rien de crapuleux. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait amené Hermione dans l'antre des serpents. Ce sera donc sa faute à elle si par malheur il arrivait quelque chose à son amie.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il voyait Ginny cogité intérieurement et cette dernière sembla culpabiliser. Il comprit vite le raisonnement de la rousse et tenta comme il le pouvait de la rassurer.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gin'. Drago ne fera rien à Gran… à Hermione. Même s'il peut paraître sadique avec elle, il le fait pour la taquiner.

_ La taquiner ? Mais il pousse quand même dans les extrêmes.

_ Mais non ! Il a toujours été comme ça. En plus, je commence à avoir des doutes à son sujet…

_ Des doutes ? A propos de quoi ?

_ Ben, en fait, je suis sûr que cette histoire de larbin, c'est juste une excuse pour avoir Hermione à ses côtés et s'assurer qu'elle n'approche pas d'autres garçons. Tu te souviens au cours de potions, quand elle était à côté de Mclaggen et qu'il lui faisait des avances en toute discrétion ?

_ Euh… oui. C'était quand on essayait de le convaincre de… Non, rien.

Ginny se tut ne voulant pas s'enfoncer encore plus dans les aveux à propos du vol des balais. Harry reprit la parole et ne demanda pas d'explications à Ginny.

_ Drago a été le seul à le remarquer et à la sortie du cours, il m'avait demandé depuis quand Mclaggen et Hermione sortaient ensemble. En plus, il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content.

_ Tu veux dire que peut-être…

_ Oui, et puis sa possessivité avec Hermione quand il l'appelle mon larbin. Il insiste toujours bien sur le « mon ». Parce que tu vois avant… euh… bien avant, en fait, on…

_ Oui, Harry ?

_ Ben, il arrivait qu'on s'échange nos copines…

_ Quoi ?!

Ginny sentit la colère monter en elle. Comment son petit-ami pouvait… Rah ! Quel crétin !

_ Gin', c'était AVANT toi ! Maintenant, je t'assure que c'est différent. Tu me plais beaucoup et j'ai même envisagé de te présenter à mes parents. Je te jure que c'est TOI, celle que je voulais. Tu es à moi, je te garde et je ne te partage pas.

La Gryffondor se méfia encore un peu mais voyant la sincérité dans les yeux de son cher et tendre, elle se calma. Il voulait même la présenter à ses parents ? Intéressant !

Harry vit Ginny se calmer et l'embrassa tendrement pour la convaincre encore une fois de sa sincérité. La rousse lui rendit son baiser, il conclut donc qu'elle lui avait pardonné.

_ Et donc, tu disais qu'il était possessif avec Hermione…

_ Oui, je suis sûre que si j'aurais demandé un échange… Je dis ça comme ça, ne me jette pas ce regard menaçant, et bien, il aurait dit non. Et repense encore à la tantôt quand il t'a demandé d'aller chercher Hermione et de l'amener ici, c'était encore une excuse pour l'avoir à ses côtés.

Ginny analysa tous les arguments d'Harry et dut bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas tord. Tous se confirmaient mais la question était maintenant de savoir si Hermione ressentait la même chose. La Gryffondor ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle présentait que le chemin serait long, TRES long avant que ce soit le cas. Mais, et si on forçait un peu les choses ?

Harry vit le regard de sa chère et tendre s'illuminer. Qu'est-ce qu'elle mijotait encore ? Il ne dut pas attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

_ Harry, si Malefoy ressent bien tout cela pour Hermione, tu pourrais peut-être lui ouvrir les yeux sur ses sentiments. Je suis sûre que quand il s'en rendra compte, il fera tous pour conquérir Hermione et il sera moins sadique avec elle.

Harry sourit même dans ces cas-là, Ginny cherchait l'intérêt d'Hermione. Elle était une amie très loyale pour la brune. Décidément, il avait enfin trouvé la fille idéale pour lui !

_ Ok, Gin'. Mais ce n'est pas gratos, hein.

_ Payement comptant ou en nature ? Rigola Ginny avant de se blottir dans les bras de son petit-ami.

Dans les dortoirs des Serpentards, l'ambiance était nettement moins rose. Hermione jetait des regards à gauche et à droite dans l'espoir de trouver une échappatoire mais rien ne se présentait dans l'immédiat. Malefoy l'avait attiré dans son dortoir, et maintenant il était affalé tel un prince sur son lit. Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle avait laissé sa baguette dans la tour des Gryffondors et une fois la porte du dortoir passé, le Serpentard avait fermé la porte à l'aide d'un sort. Et maintenant, il s'amusait à la narguer du regard.

Drago jubilait encore plus intérieurement que la tantôt, le malaise de la Gryffondor était presque palpable au sein de la pièce. Le Serpentard avait fait fort et venait de taper dans le mille. Décidant qu'il n'en avait pas encore fait assez, il se leva de son lit et avança doucement auprès de la lionne. Effrayée, Hermione recula jusqu'à ce que le mur lui bloque toute possibilité de reculer. Malefoy termina de mettre fin à la distance qu'il y avait encore entre eux et plaqua ses mains sur le mur à côté de chaque partie du visage de la lionne.

_ Granger, Granger, Granger,...

Hermione regarda encore plus Malefoy d'un regard méfiant. Que lui prenait-il tout à coup ? Hermione devait bien l'avouer, elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre avec le Serpentard et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Elle qui d'habitude savait toujours tous bien prévoir à l'avance. Bon à part, quand elle-même avait vendu la mèche concernant le vol des balais mais c'était sur le coup de la colère ! Avec Malefoy, c'était différent. Elle ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser avec lui. Alors quand avant il l'insultait, ce n'était pas compliqué pour Hermione de savoir qu'elle le dégoûtait et elle savait parfaitement à quoi s'en tenir mais maintenant que le serpent ne semblait plus dégoûter par sa présence, c'était… euh… troublant. Hermione vit Malefoy la scruter encore plus intensément. La lionne se rendit compte que s'en était finit d'elle car elle venait de piquer un fard monumentale.

Drago sentit l'étonnement l'envahir. Que se passait-il dans la tête de la lionne ? Elle lui lançait des regards méfiants depuis le début et maintenant elle semblait en pleine réflexion. Mais en réflexion à propos de quoi ? Le Serpentard accentua encore plus son regard sur celui de la lionne. Il la scrutait dans l'espoir de pouvoir lire en elle. Et « oh surprise ! », la lionne se mit à rougir jusqu'au point de devenir de la couleur d'un coquelicot. Drago ne réfléchit pas plus que cela, il mit une de ses mains sur la joue de la lionne, attendant que cette dernière amorce le geste de le repousser. Mais la Gryffondor ne fit rien. Il descendit alors son index et caressa doucement ses lèvres. Mais la Gryffondor ne fit toujours rien. Alors, il avança doucement ses lèvres vers celles d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Et la Gryffondor répondit à son baiser.

Hermione n'arrivait plus à aligner deux pensées cohérentes à la suite de l'une de l'autre. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle était en ce moment mais elle avait une vague idée de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se demandait encore comment elle en était arrivée là mais ce n'était pas bien compliqué, le regard intense du Serpentard avait eu raison d'elle.

Pourtant la lionne se demandait pourquoi elle ne le repoussait pas. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments amoureux pour le vert et argent, loin de là même. Elle remit alors cela sur le compte de ses hormones. Elle arrêta alors de réfléchir et se concentra sur le baiser. Elle aurait été incapable de dire si le Serpentard embrassait bien, c'était son premier baiser. Mais elle ressentait une douce chaleur dans son ventre et n'arrêtait pas d'en redemander dès que le Serpentard semblait vouloir se retirer, d'ailleurs ce dernier ne se laissait pas prier pour continuer encore suite à la demande de la Gryffondor.

Hermione se sentait en sécurité. Malefoy l'embrassait chastement et ne la pelotait pas. Il était respectueux et inconsciemment la lionne lui fit confiance. Elle décida donc elle-même d'aller plus loin. Quand Malefoy accéda à sa demande et que leurs langues entrèrent en contact, Hermione se sentit décoller.

Ginny se sentait fatigué. Elle voulait aller se coucher mais ne désirait pas partir sans Hermione.

_ Harry, je vais aller chercher Hermione pour rentrer. Je suis fatiguée.

Harry eut un sourire tendre devant une Ginny se frottant les yeux. « Adorable » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit en la regardant.

_ Pas de soucis, Gin'. On va aller chercher Hermione et je vous raccompagnerai jusqu'au Hall.

Le jeune couple se leva et se dirigea vers les dortoirs lorsque quelqu'un entra en trombe dans la salle commune des verts et argents et cria « Vite ! Rogue arrive ! Planquer tous et monter tous dans vos dortoirs ! »

Harry lança un regard paniqué à Ginny. Déjà si Rogue voyait qu'ils avaient fait la fête jusqu'à pas d'heures, ils risquaient tous de se faire taper sur les doigts mais si le professeur voyait que deux Gryffondors se trouvaient dans l'antre des serpents, c'était le renvoi assuré. Il pouvait déjà être sûr que les autres Serpentards ne vendraient pas la mèche, lui-même et Drago étaient plus qu'appréciés au sein de leur maison. Dans la cohue générale, où tout le monde s'évertuait à cacher toutes traces de la fête qui venait de se dérouler et où chacun rejoignait en vitesse son dortoir, il attrapa la main de Ginny et la tira jusqu'à son dortoir à lui. Quand il arriva devant son dortoir, il tenta d'ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était fermée.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Harry ?

_ La porte est bloquée.

_ Quoi ?! Et Malefoy est tout seul dans la pièce avec Hermione ?

_ Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne lui fera rien. La porte est bloquée par un sort. Et ma baguette est dans ma chambre.

_ Encore une chance que j'ai la mienne. Laisse-moi faire ! « _Alohomora »_

La porte s'ouvrit dans un déclic. Ginny entra dans le dortoir suivit d'Harry. À peine après avoir fait quelques pas, la Gryffondor s'arrêta. Harry la suivant lui rentra dedans sans faire attention où il allait.

_ Gin', mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Harry se tut voyant ce qui avait figé sa petite-amie. Drago Malefoy était allongé dans son lit tenant Hermione Granger dans ses bras. Le pire était que ces deux là s'embrassaient langoureusement.

Ginny revint rapidement à elle et se précipita vers le couple inattendu qui n'avait nullement était dérangé par l'intrusion soudaine d'elle-même et Harry.

_ Hermione dépêche-toi, on doit partir et vite.

La Gryffondor se détacha de la bouche de Malefoy et faisant face à Ginny, elle devint rouge écarlate.

_ Gin', ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

_ Hermione, on n'a pas le temps pour ça ! Rogue arrive et si on se fait coincer ici, c'est le renvoi assuré!

_ QUOI ?!

Malefoy venait de sortir de sa torpeur. Il n'avait été nullement gêné par l'intrusion de son meilleur ami et de Weasley même quand Hermione avait arrêté de l'embrasser et il avait continué à la contempler d'un air rêveur. Mais avec Rogue dans les parages, c'était différent. Il ne fallait pas que son parrain le voit faire copinage et plus si affinités avec des Gryffondors. Déjà de un, pour éviter la punition. Et de deux, c'était trop tôt pour qu'il ait le cran d'assumer le fait qu'il venait de fricoter avec Granger.

_ Faut que vous partiez et vite.

_ Drago, ce n'est pas possible vieux. Elles ne pourront pas sortir de la salle commune sans tomber sur Rogue.

_ Mais où est-ce qu'on pourrait bien les planquer ?

Ginny et Hermione regardaient l'échange entre les deux Serpentards, cherchant elles aussi une solution.

_ Harry, ta cape, fit Drago, soudainement atteint d'une idée brillante.

Harry comprit en deux secondes et alla chercher sa cape d'invisibilité dans sa valise. Au moment où il recouvrit les filles, il leur dit

_ Et vous ne dites pas un mot sur ça ! Mettez-vous dans un coin de la pièce et ne bougez plus.

Hermione et Ginny reculèrent dans un coin du dortoir, entre un des quatre lits et un bureau. Harry et Drago se mirent en pyjama, les deux Gryffondors rougirent un petit peu devant la vue non négligeable qui s'offrait à elles.

Au moment où Harry et Drago se mettaient au lit, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini entraient dans la pièce, ils se dépêchèrent d'enlever leurs uniformes et de se glisser dans leurs lits respectifs. Les quatre amis n'échangèrent pas un mot se préparant à voir Rogue débouler d'un instant à l'autre dans leur dortoir.

Le professeur de potions ne se fit pas attendre car il arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes après dans un bruissement de cape.


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou à tous !

Voici enfin la suite Merci à tous pour vos reviews J'aimerais vous répondre personnellement mais je ne sais pas comment faire Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre !

IX : Comment rapprocher un Serpentard et une Gryffondor

Le professeur de potions arriva dans la pièce quelques minutes après dans un bruissement de cape. Rogue fit parcourir son regard de glace dans le dortoir. Harry avait l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose de précis.

_ Bien, Messieurs, fit Rogue d'une voie monocorde. Je ne sais pas comment vous vous êtes arrangés pour dissimuler toutes traces de la fête qui vient d'avoir lieu, mais cela m'arrange, je n'aurais pas à vous mettre en retenue. La vieille chouette n'aura rien à redire concernant ma maison.

Les quatre Serpentards eurent un fin sourire. Rogue n'aimait vraiment pas McGonagall.

_ Mais, continua-t-il, je suis dans l'obligation d'inspecter votre dortoir.

_ Et pourquoi ? demanda Drago.

Rogue lui fit un sourire, un des privilèges dont Drago avait droit en tant que filleul de Severus Rogue.

_ Une Gryffondor a été avertir sa directrice de maison que deux de ses camarades allaient participer à la fête organisé par Serpentard pour célébrer leur victoire.

Sous la cape, Ginny et Hermione se regardèrent. Quelle était donc cette personne ? Pourtant elles étaient sûres d'avoir été seule durant toute leur conversation dans le couloir.

Harry et Drago échangèrent un regard discret, ils avaient intérêt à ce que les deux filles ne se fassent pas prendre sinon s'en étaient finit d'eux. Le Serpentard blond décida d'intervenir.

_ Mais Professeur, pensez-vous sérieusement que nous laisserions entrer d'autres élèves que des Serpentards dans notre salle commune et nos dortoirs ? En plus, des Gryffondors. Ce serait vraiment la fin de Serpentard si nous venions à faire copinage avec Gryffondor.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, trouvant largement que Drago en faisait trop. Mais Rogue sembla n'y voir que du feu.

_ Je suis heureux d'entendre cela, Drago. Cela me prouve que vous avez toujours aussi bien la tête sur les épaules. Cela va de soi que je n'inspecterais pas votre dortoir, cependant, je vais toujours aller faire les autres.

Rogue sortit du dortoir et les quatre garçons purent enfin soupirer de soulagement. Théodore et Blaise n'avaient pas ouvert la bouche, même s'ils trouvaient bizarre le rapprochement entre les quatre ennemis habituels, ils n'auraient jamais voulu se mettre Drago Malefoy à dos.

Les filles attendirent encore quelques instants pour sortir de sous la cape. Elles purent enfin respirer librement et à l'air libre.

_ Ouf, on a eu chaud, fit Ginny.

La Gryffondor alla se lover dans les bras qu'Harry lui tendaient. Hermione alla rendre la cape d'invisibilité à Harry et se dirigea aussitôt vers la porte. Mais elle fut interpellée par Malefoy.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, Granger ?

_ Je m'en vais, pardi ! Rogue vient de passer et il ne nous a pas trouvé. Je ne vais quand même pas passer la nuit ici !

Blaise et Théodore se concertèrent du regard, ses histoires là ne les regardaient pas. Qu'ils se débrouillent avec leurs problèmes conjugaux. Les deux Serpentards fermèrent les rideaux de leurs lits et lancèrent un « Silencio » pour être sûr d'avoir de la tranquillité.

_ Je connais mon parrain, Granger. Je sais comment il est ! Il va faire le pied de grue devant l'entrée de la salle commune, trop heureux de pouvoir coincer des Gryffondors.

_ Mais il ne le fera pas s'il tient à la réputation de Serpentard. Des Serpentards invitant des Gryffondors à leur fête, tu as déjà vu ça, toi ?

_ Il dira que vous vous êtes introduites de force chez nous.

_ Ha ha, la bonne blague ! C'est toi qui a exigé ma présence ici !

_ Quoi ?!

Malefoy resta interdit quelques instants et se tourna vers Ginny.

_ Hey ! Ne me regardes pas comme ça, je ne lui ai rien dit.

Hermione vit donc ses soupçons confirmés.

_ Je l'ai trouvé toute seule, Malefoy. Tu étais trop heureux de pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que j'étais à ta botte en m'obligeant à te suivre dans le dortoir comme si nous allions faire des… des… choses pas très catholique.

Malefoy ne comprit pas le sens du mot « catholique », c'était sûrement un truc moldu, encore. Mais il s'énerva devant le culot de la Gryffondor.

_ Comme si tu allais t'en plaindre ! Tu avais l'air d'apprécier quand je t'embrassais.

Le Serpentard décida d'en rajouter une couche pour ridiculiser la Gryffondor devant les autres.

_ Et puis, c'est toi qui m'a dit « Oh, oui Dray ! Continuons, allons plus loin. »

_ Qu… Quoi ?! Sale menteur ! Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça et c'est toi qui m'a embrassé le premier, je te rappelle.

_ Tu ne m'as même pas repoussé !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard entendu.

_ Euh, nous on va se coucher. Bonne nuit !

Harry alla prendre un de ses pyjamas et le donna à Ginny. Le couple s'installa dans le lit et ferma les rideaux, ils lancèrent évidemment un « Silencio », ne voulant pas être dérangé par les cris et que Ginny (sous l'œil attentif d'Harry, bien sûr) puisse se changer en toute tranquillité.

Hermione vit son dernier espoir disparaître avec Ginny derrière un lourd rideau vert. Elle se tourna vers Malefoy.

_ Bien puisque nous n'avons PAS le choix, je vais dormir ici. Mais tu me laisses ton lit.

_ Et puis quoi encore !

_ La galanterie, tu connais ?!

_ Je ne la connais pas quand il s'agit de toi !

Hermione vit que ce n'était pas gagné. Comment convaincre le Serpentard de lui laisser son lit ? Elle ne voulait absolument pas dormir par terre. Aussi, elle opta pour la subtilité.

_ Drago, laisse-moi ton lit ! Imagine ce que diront les Serpentards quand ils verront que nous aurons passé la nuit ensemble (même si elle voulut ajouter que ce n'était pas par choix), ils comprendront que tu auras réussi à m'avoir.

Drago sembla peser le pour et le contre.

_ Oui mais Granger, pour cela, il faut qu'on dorme ENSEMBLE.

Et zut ! Hermione n'avait pas pensé à cela. Mais c'était dormir soit avec Malefoy soit sur le sol froid. Le choix était fait quand même.

_ Bon d'accord, consentit elle, mais chacun à un côté du lit pour soi.

Drago faillit sauter de joie ! Il venait de coincer la Gryffondor. Dormir ensemble était encore un nouveau supplice pour elle. Bon sang ! Merlin était dans son décan aujourd'hui ! C'était seulement le premier jour qu'elle était son esclave et il avait su lui soutirer beaucoup de choses !

Il vit la Gryffondor s'avancer avec regret vers lui. Mais il ne comprit pas une chose, étais-ce un si grand supplice de dormir avec lui ? Toutes les Serpentards se damneraient juste pour qu'il les embrasse.

C'est fier comme un cop que Drago regarda Hermione se glisser sous les draps avec lui. Mais soudainement, il l'arrêta.

_ Stop, Granger ! Tu ne vas quand même pas dormir avec ton uniforme.

Hermione vit rouge mais dut admettre que le Serpentard avait raison, ce n'était pas très hygiénique.

_ Va chercher un pyjama dans mon armoire.

Hermione se leva à contre cœur et alla farfouiller dans l'armoire de Malefoy. Soudainement, une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à la pile de pyjamas du Serpentard. Elle prit celui en soie, les autres n'étaient que de simples pyjamas, elle était sûr que celui qu'elle venait de prendre coutait super cher.

Drago regarda d'un air suspicieux la Gryffondor revenir vers lui.

_ Retourne-toi ! Il faut que je me change.

_ Voyons, Granger. Je pensais qu'après nos baisers enflammés, nous serions plus intimes.

_ Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, Malefoy. Maintenant, retourne-toi !

Le Serpentard s'exécuta. Quand il sentit Hermione se coucher dans son lit, il sut qu'elle avait finit alors il se retourna.

_ Mais… mais… C'est mon pyjama en soie, Granger !

Hermione retint un sourire victorieux. Malefoy était vraiment indigné, elle venait de remporter une petite bataille.

_ Tu m'as dit de prendre UN pyjama, Malefoy, pas un pyjama PRECIS.

_ Hors de question que tu dormes avec celui-là. Enlève-le. !

_ Non, je le garde.

_ Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Je vais t'aider à l'enlever.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Drago se jeta sur Hermione et tenta de lui enlever le pyjama. Hermione se débattit comme une lionne mais Malefoy avait l'avantage de la force physique. Elle se retrouva donc, au bout de seulement quelques minutes, allongé sur le dos avec Malefoy la chevauchant.

_ Maintenant, laisse-moi faire, Granger.

Drago jubilait (encore une fois), Granger était à lui et bien à lui. Elle était sa possession. Il commença à déboutonner la chemise de pyjama de la Gryffondor. Mais il était tellement concentré sur sa tâche qu'il ne vit pas la main d'Hermione, qu'il venait de lâcher plutôt pour la déshabiller, se diriger vers son entre-jambe et lui donner un coup de poing phénoménal sur ses bijoux de famille. Les larmes ne tardèrent pas à faire leur apparition au coin des yeux du Serpentard.

Drago mit ses mains sur ses précieux bijoux et Hermione le poussa pour se relever.

_ Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sale obsédé, Malefoy ! Maintenant laisse-moi tranquille et reste sagement de ton côté si tu ne veux pas avoir encore à en découdre avec mon poing.

La douleur était telle que Drago fut incapable de répondre. La Gryffondor se glissa sous les draps et se retourna pour ne plus voir le Serpentard. Ce dernier attendit que la douleur s'atténue et finalement se coucha. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais il fit tous pour ne pas réveiller la Gryffondor et éviter de la toucher. Le coup qu'elle lui avait porté lui avait servit de leçon.

Quand Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, il ne se leva pas tout de suite mais profita du fait d'avoir Ginny dans ses bras. Il n'avait rien fait mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas attendre longtemps. Il la voulait entièrement à lui et quoi de mieux que de passer à l'acte pour concrétiser les choses et lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait?

Ginny remua légèrement et ouvrit les yeux. Elle fit un sourire éblouissant à Harry et se leva.

_ Tu ne vas pas te lever maintenant amour, nous sommes dimanche.

_ Hum, je sais mais je veux vérifier que les deux autres tourtereaux ne se sont pas entretués.

Harry ne put qu'approuver l'explication de Ginny, ils se levèrent donc tous les deux. Les lits de Théodore et Blaise étaient vide. Ils devaient s'être levé tôt afin d'éviter le réveil explosif de Drago et Hermione. Ginny s'approcha du lit de Malefoy et entrouvrit les rideaux. Elle faillit laisser échapper un cri d'exclamation mais Harry lui mit une main sur la bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne réveille le couple endormit. Cependant, il comprenait son étonnement.

Hermione et Drago étaient enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Etroitement enlacés, même. Il n'y a avait pas une seule partie de leurs corps qui ne se touchaient pas. Hermione remua légèrement dans son sommeil et se colla davantage à Drago, ce dernier afficha un sourire béat.

_ Gin', je vais chercher mon appareil photo.

Harry revint quelques instants plus tard et prit la photo compromettante. Et hop ! Dans la boîte les amoureux.

Ginny pouffa et s'éloigna pour ne pas réveiller les deux endormis. Harry reprit une seconde photo (où Drago caressait, inconsciemment, les cheveux d'Hermione). Il colla la dernière photo, à l'aide d'un sort de glue, sur un des piliers de bois du lit de Drago et s'éloigna afin de rejoindre Ginny. Cette dernière lança un regard interrogateur à son petit-ami.

_ Je veux qu'ils voient bien comment ils dormaient ensemble. Ils démentiront nos dires à coup sûr, alors autant les mettre directement devant le fait accompli. Sinon on va déjeuner, Gin' ?

_ Je voudrais bien mais je dois attendre Hermione pour sortir en même temps qu'elle avec la cape d'invisibilité, on ne sait jamais avec Rogue. Et puis, je n'ai pas le cœur à les réveiller.

Elle lança un regard amusé vers le lit de Drago.

_ D'accord. Mais comment pouvons-nous nous s'occuper durant ce temps là ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Disons au lit ?

Harry et Ginny retournèrent dans le lit du Serpentard, rigolant silencieusement. Et c'était repartit pour une agréable séance de câlinage. Ils purent profiter une petite heure d'une tranquillité reposante avant que les autres tourtereaux ne se réveillent. Les cris se firent bientôt entendre.

_ Malefoy, sale pervers ! Je vois que le coup d'hier ne t'a pas servit de leçon. Lâche-moi !

_ Granger ! C'est toi qui étais collé à moi !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un long regard. Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore vu la photo…


	10. Chapter 10

X Une photo compromettante

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un long regard. Le pire était qu'ils n'avaient même pas encore vu la photo… Mais bientôt les cris redoublèrent de volume.

_ Qu'est ce que c'est ça ?!

_ Malefoy ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

_ Bien sûr que non !

_ Mais… MAIS tu as tenté de me tuer dans mon sommeil !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?!

_ Regarde comment tu me serres ! Tu as tenté de m'étouffer !

_ Evidemment que non ! De toute façon, ce truc va vite disparaître !

Cinq minutes après la photo tombaient en cendre sur le sol de la chambre.

_ Je trouverai celui qui a fait ça. Il va passer un sale quart d'heure !

Harry se planqua sous la couverture pour étouffer son rire, très vite rejoint par Ginny. À force de rire la rousse en avait les larmes aux yeux et en avait mal au ventre.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard furieux à Malefoy, Hermione se leva et reprit son uniforme qu'elle avait posé la veille sur la table de nuit à côté du lit.

_ Je vais me changer ! Et tu n'as pas intérêt à venir regarder.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de répliquer car la Gryffondor s'enfermait déjà dans la salle de bain. Il poussa un cri de rage et donna un coup dans le lit.

_ Pour qui elle se prend cette… cette…

Il hurla ensuite à l'encontre de la Gryffondor.

_ COMME SI TU M'INTERESSAIS !

Il se leva et alla vers sa garde-robe mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la lionne lui hurle en retour.

_ QUI A TENTE DE ME VIOLER HIER SOIR ?!

Drago prit un air scandalisé, il s'apprêtait à aller faire taire Granger quand un objet volant non identifié l'atteint à la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que…

Tellement accaparé par sa dispute avec Granger. Drago n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence d'Harry et Ginny. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait plus la louper. La rousse venait de lui jeté une pantoufle à la figure et était rouge de fureur.

_ Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fais ?! On avait un accord pourtant ! Tu devais être plus soft dans ce que tu lui faisais faire et ne pas abuser de ta position.

_ Mais… j'ai rien fait ! Mentit le Serpentard.

Ginny se tourna vers Harry en lui jetant un regard d'excuse. Ce dernier voulait éviter les foudres de Malefoy et elle s'apprêtait à dévoiler qu'ils étaient les auteurs de la photo. Mais après tout, c'était pour le bien d'Hermione !

_ Je te préviens que tu as intérêt à te tenir à carreaux parce que sinon j'ai une autre photo compromettante que je pourrais faire circuler dans toute l'école et là ta réputation en prendra un sacré coup !

_ Quoi ?! C'était vous ?! De toute manière, tu ne le feras pas. Granger a l'air aussi à l'aise que moi sur la photo.

_ Je pourrais dire que tu lui as fait du chantage. De toute façon, tout le monde sait que tu es assez mauvais pour faire cela. Alors qui croira-t-on ? Moi, la gentille Gryffondor, amie de tout le monde, ou alors toi, le mauvais Serpentard, certes admiré par la plupart des filles mais ayant quand même une mauvaise réputation.

Drago ne sut quoi répliquer. Si la photo venait à circuler, il était sûr que dans les premiers temps tout le monde croirait Weasley et seulement quelques personnes lui laisseraient le bénéfice du doute. Mais le pire était que si la photo tombait dans les mains de son parrain. Il était finit ! Il n'avait donc pas d'autres alternatives.

_ Ok, fut tout ce qu'il parvint à articuler.

Hermione était écroulée de rire derrière la porte. Même si elle en voulait un peu à Ginny d'avoir prit cette photo, elle ne la regrettait pas. Cette photo était son salut ! Un moyen de pression contre Malefoy pour qu'il arrête de lui faire faire des choses horribles (du genre faire la pompom girl).

La Gryffondor était débarrassé d'un souci mais il en restait un à régler. Son baiser avec Malefoy ! Elle ne s'inquiétait pas de l'attitude qu'elle devait adopter avec lui, loin de là même, il était assez clair aux yeux de la Gryffondor qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'une relation amicale entre eux, alors encore moins amoureuse. Ce qui la préoccupait était plutôt le fait de l'avoir laissé l'embrasser et d'avoir même apprécié ce moment. Malefoy pouvait être doux quand il le voulait mais elle n'avait aucune idée de s'il pouvait être gentil. Ce Serpentard avait tellement de facettes de personnalité différentes qu'il était difficile à cerner même pour notre lionne très intelligente.

Ginny se calmait petit à petit. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir laissé Hermione aux mains vicieuses de Malefoy. En les ayant vu s'embrasser, Ginny pensait qu'ils s'étaient peut-être mit ensemble et que du coup, ils auraient eu une relation normale. Le fait donc que Malefoy veulent encore s'en prendre à Hermione ne lui était même pas venu à l'esprit. Alors quand elle avait entendu qu'il avait tenté de profiter de la situation, elle avait vu rouge.

L'idée de le menacer de divulguer la photo, lui avait paru comme un bon moyen de pression. Elle était sûre des arguments qu'elle avait donnés à Malefoy et au moins, Hermione aurait un peu la paix.

La rousse se tourna vers Harry qui se faisait passer un savon par Malefoy.

_ Et tu te dis être mon ami, reprochait le blond à son ami. Je vois que tu as changé de camp.

_ Drago, ne tourne pas la situation comme ça t'arrange. Je sors avec Ginny maintenant et je tiens à ce qu'elle reste avec moi, je ne vais donc pas prendre parti lorsque tu fais des coups tordus à Hermione.

_ Tu l'appelles Hermione maintenant ?!

_ Ne change pas de sujet ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne lui avoues pas simplement tes sentiments et que vous sortiez enfin ensemble ? Cela ferait des vacances à tout le monde.

_ Qu… Quoi ?! Quels sentiments ?! Tu as bu de l'hydromel avec Hagrid ou quoi ? Et d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

_ Ta possessivité avec elle. Regarde tout simplement les choses en face, je t'assure que ce n'est pas trop compliqué !

Ginny vit Harry revenir vers elle, laissant Malefoy à ses réflexions. Elle accueillit son petit-ami à bras ouvert et le serra longuement dans ses bras. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'Hermione avait encore écouté toute la conversation, l'oreille collé à la porte.

Hermione se baladait dans le parc de Poudlard, prendre l'air lui faisait un bien fou. Sortir de l'antre des Serpentards avait été toute une aventure. Elle s'était caché sous la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry avec Ginny, et elles avaient ensuite suivit les garçons. Le problème était qu'ils avaient croisé Rogue à la sortie de la salle commune. Hermione avait eu un pincement au cœur à ce moment-là, elle s'était rendu compte que Malefoy avait eu raison la veille au soir. Le maître des potions avait retenu les garçons pendant au moins dix minutes, pestant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas réussi à coincer les Gryffondors. Ginny avait failli éclater de rire, et dire que les deux Gryffondors étaient juste sous son nez. Elles avaient ensuite été déjeunées. À la table des Gryffondors, elles s'étaient faite harcelé par Lavande Brown qui tentait de savoir où elles avaient passé la nuit. Hermione avait finit par croire que s'était elle qui avait été trouvé McGonagall.

La lionne commençait à ressentir légèrement la froideur du matin, elle se dirigea donc vers le château. Sur le chemin de retour, elle tomba sur Malefoy. Elle grinça des dents.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?!

_ Faut qu'on parle, Granger !

_ Et de quoi ?

_ Du moyen de pression de ta copine, Weasley.

_ Et ben quoi ?!

_ Je tenais à ce que tu saches que cela ne changeait absolument rien ! Tu restes « mon » larbin et tu es toujours à mon service. Je peux toujours aller voir Dumbledore, tu sais.

_ Viens en au fait ! Je sens que tu brûles d'envie de me dire encore autre chose.

_ Je vais te pourrir tes journées. C'est ta faute si je me retrouve dans une position compromettante.

_ Comment ça « ma faute » ?! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, qui a tenté de me déshabiller et qui me tenait dans tes bras ce matin ! Alors tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même.

_ Tu ne m'as pas repoussé non plus !

_ Je… C'était une erreur !

_ Tu mens ! Quoi qu'il en soit maintenant tu es définitivement à moi. Alors bye bye Mclaggen et compagnie.

_ Qu'est-ce que Mclaggen à avoir là-dedans ?

_ Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu avec au déjeuner ?!

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quel était le problème ? Elle avait dut s'asseoir à côté de Mclaggen pour être à côté de Ginny (la rousse avait laissé cette seule place libre pour qu'elle se mette à côté), et le garçon s'était montré à nouveau entreprenant et l'avait un petit peu collé. Mais ce n'était pas elle qui l'avait cherché et d'ailleurs, elle n'en avait rien à faire de Mclaggen.

_ Mais ce n'est pas moi !

_ De toute façon tu es à MOI !

_ Je ne suis à PERSONNE !

Et dans un élan de possessivité, poussé par l'adrénaline, Drago attrapa violemment Hermione et l'embrassa. Il la relâcha quelques secondes plus tard.

_ Maintenant tu es à quelqu'un et c'est moi ! Alors maintenant suis-moi_ larbin_ !

Drago attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la força à le suivre.

Plus loin, caché derrière un arbre, Ginny et Harry se serrèrent la main.

_ Face n°1 « concurrence de Mclaggen », terminée.

_ Faudra mettre les autres en application jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortent ensemble. J'en ai marre qu'on soit toujours entre les deux. Mais la face une était vraiment pas mal. Tu veux que je te dise, Gin', on forme une belle équipe !

_ Tu l'as dit mon cher !

Hermione et Drago ne se seraient jamais doutés que Ginny et Harry avait prit la décision de jouer les entremetteurs. Cela promettait pour les deux pauvres victimes.


	11. Chapter 11

XI : Passion quand tu nous tiens !

Hermione voyait rouge mais alors très TRES rouge ! Comment cet abruti de Serpentard avait osé lui faire ça ?! De un, elle n'appartenait à personne, même si elle avait un jour consentit à laisser le Serpentard l'embrasser, elle n'était pas à lui pour autant ! Et de deux, comment avait-il osé l'embrasser sans son consentement ?!

La Gryffondor ne savait absolument plus où donner de la tête. Et sa dernière dispute avec Malefoy ne l'aidait pas non plus à éclaircir ses idées. Sa possessivité envers elle était démesurée. Depuis qu'il l'avait forcée à la suivre, il avait respecté sa promesse en disant qu'il allait faire de sa vie un enfer à cause du moyen de pression de Ginny. En parlant de Ginny, elle ne l'avait pas souvent vu pendant la semaine qui venait de s'écouler. La rousse était toujours fourrée je-ne-sais-où avec son petit-ami. Hermione comprenait que sa meilleure amie avait besoin de temps avec Harry. Mais dans sa situation actuelle, entre l'esclavagisme dont elle était victime de la part de Malefoy (vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre) et les étranges situations dans lesquelles elle s'était retrouvée avec son bourreau, elle avait bien besoin d'un soutien moral. Mais pour comprendre tout cela, mieux vaut revenir une semaine en arrière.

Flash-back

Jour 1

_ Maintenant suis-moi larbin !

Malefoy avait empoigné si fortement le bras de la lionne qu'elle grimaça de douleur. Quand il était en colère, le Serpentard n'était vraiment pas doux ! Alors qu'il avait été absolument parfait pendant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. STOP ! Hermione ne pense pas à ça ! Le garçon que tu as embrassé est loin, très très loin. Le Serpentard était repassé du côté obscur et il ne fallait ne tenir compte que de cela pour le moment… NON ! Pour toujours ! Point à la ligne !

Plongé dans ses débats intérieurs, Hermione faisait abstraction du fait d'être littéralement trainée par Malefoy. Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsqu'elle entendit une porte claquée. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle et vit qu'elle était de retour dans le dortoir des Serpentards. M-A-L-H-E-U-R !

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'amènes de nouveau ici ?!

_ Ecoute, Granger. Nous avons passé un marché. Tu devenais mon larbin si je ne disais rien à Dumbledore du vol que tu as commis. J'ai respecté, depuis le début ma part du contrat, mais toi non. Tu m'as rendu mon balai miniaturisé, tu as tenté de t'échapper ! Tu as même essayé d'acheter mes faveurs en tentant de me payer en nature ! Alors je…

_ Qu… Quoi ?! Acheter tes faveurs en nature ?! Fiche-toi de moi seulement ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as embrassé et qui a tenté de me violer.

_ Je ne t'ai pas embrassé VOLONTAIREMENT! C'est toi qui m'y as poussé en me faisant tes yeux de biche. Et puis, je n'ai pas tenté de te violer, je ne tentais que de reprendre mon pyjama en soie que tu m'avais volé !

Hermione ne sut même pas quoi répondre devant tant de culot venant de la part du Serpentard. D'ailleurs celui-ci n'en avait pas fini avec elle.

_ Et en parlant du pyjama en soie. Vu que tu l'as sali en le portant et que ton odeur y est incrusté, tu vas aller le laver et à la « main ».

_ Quoi ?!

_ Ne fais pas cette tête d'indignée ! Si tu ne prends pas plaisir à le faire pour ton maître bien-aimé, en l'occurrence « moi », dit-toi que tu le fais pour décharger les elfes de maison de leur travail. C'est bien pour cela que tu as créé la… euh... c'est quoi déjà le nom ? Enfin, ton organisation obscure quoi !

_ C'est la S.A.L.E., Malefoy ! Elle a été créée dans le but de rendre leur liberté aux elfes de maison. Et ce n'est pas une organisation obscure !

_ Soit, fit Malefoy. Viens avec moi !

Hermione suivit le Serpentard à contre cœur dans la salle de bain. Il lui montra d'un signe revêche de la main, la baignoire.

_ Fait couler l'eau déjà et prend ce produit pour l'appliquer sur le pyjama. Il est fait exprès pour les tissus fragiles.

La lionne leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement du Serpentard. Elle fit tout de même ce qu'il lui dit et elle prit le pyjama qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le matin même où elle l'avait déposé à cet endroit. Elle fit couler l'eau et appliqua le produit. Elle s'agenouilla devant la baignoire et commença à laver le pyjama quand elle remarqua que le Serpentard était appuyé contre l'évier et la regardait faire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ici ?

_ Je te surveille. Il est hors de question que tu sabotes encore…

Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que l'eau de la baignoire s'envola mystérieusement et alla tremper le Serpentard. Celui-ci observa les dégâts et lança un regard plus que noir à la Gryffondor. Cette dernière le regardait avec des yeux ronds ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ GRANGER ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?!

_ Mais… je n'ai rien fait !

_ C'est ça ! Tu vas voir !

Malefoy empoigna Hermione et la plongea dans la baignoire. Elle resta quelques secondes sous l'eau et quand elle revint à l'air libre, elle était haineuse. Elle lança à son tour un regard noir au Serpentard et en l'agrippant le tira dans la baignoire avec elle. Ils se mirent à gigoter dans tous les sens tentant de sortir de l'eau mais ils ne faisaient que se tirer à nouveau dans l'eau en s'insultant de tous les noms d'oiseaux leur passant par la tête. Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione finit par patauger avec Malefoy dans la baignoire.

Dissimuler derrière la porte, Ginny et Harry se tenaient les côtes en riant.

_ Face n° 2, « Baignade en amoureux » terminée, fit Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

_ Gin', je ne savais pas que je prendrais autant plaisir à rapprocher ces deux là.

_ C'est surtout très drôle !

Jour 2

Après l'épisode de la salle-de-bain, Hermione faisait tous pour ne pas se retrouver à nouveau en compagnie de Drago Malefoy. Ils étaient au moins resté une bonne dizaine de minutes à patauger comme des idiots dans l'eau avant de pouvoir sortir. Mais la suite avait été gênante quand ils avaient dut se sécher. Se retrouver chacun avec une serviette cachant le strict minimum et étant coincé dans la salle de bain (ils ne pouvaient pas sortir parce que Blaise s'était ramené avec une fille et passait du bon temps dans la chambre), n'avait pas été une situation facile à gérer surtout avec un Serpentard au regard concupiscant.

La Gryffondor essayait donc d'éviter le Serpentard aujourd'hui mais c'était peine perdue. Malefoy semblait avoir un radar intégré pour la repérer à dix kilomètres à la ronde, elle vit donc le blond s'approcher d'elle.

_ Granger ! Tu essayais encore de m'éviter, hein !

_ Euh…

_ Tais-toi, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Contente-toi de prendre mon sac et de me suivre.

Drago fourra son sac de cours dans les bras d'Hermione et rigola intérieurement quand il vit la Gryffondor crouler sous le poids du sac. Il avait mit tous ses livres de cours dedans en exprès.

Drago partit et s'assura que Granger le suivait bien. Pour son premier cours, il avait Métamorphose. Il jubilait à l'avance. Voir la tête que fera la veille McGonagall en voyant qu'il dirigeait à la baguette sa petite protégée valait tout son pesant de Gallions.

Quand Drago arriva devant la classe de Métamorphose, il prit son air le plus arrogant possible et dit d'une voie claire afin que tout le monde autour de lui puisse entendre.

_ Granger, tu mettras mon sac sur le banc du fond et tu t'assiéras à côté de moi. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour prendre des notes durant le cours.

Hermione mordit sur sa chique pour ne pas lancer une réplique cinglante à ce foutu blond peroxydé. Il prenait vraiment un malin plaisir à montrer à tout le monde qu'elle était à son service. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Mais la Gryffondor n'était pas arrivé au bout de ses peines.

_ Granger, dépêche-toi, fit Malefoy d'un ton autoritaire voyant McGonagall approcher. Il ne faut absolument pas que tu prennes du retard dans ta prise de note.

Hermione fit profil bas lorsqu'elle vit McGonagall manquant de s'étrangler à l'entende des paroles du Serpentard. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'expliquer à son professeur que Malefoy l'entraînait déjà dans le fond de la classe. Son humiliation était à son comble ! Sa Directrice de maison avait assisté à sa soumission envers son ennemi !

Quelques temps plus tard, Hermione se retrouvait avachi sur son banc. Elle venait d'enchaîner plus d'une grosse heure de prise de note intensive et avait une affreuse crampe dans son poignet. Le Serpentard était vraiment sans cœur. Elle put cependant avoir une longue pause lorsque le professeur McGonagall annonça qu'ils allaient commencer la partie pratique. Hermione lança un regard victorieux à Malefoy.

_ Et bien, Malefoy ! Tu vas devoir travailler cette fois-ci, je ne pourrais pas faire la pratique du sortilège à ta place.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard assassin en réponse à sa provocation. Le sortilège qu'ils apprenaient leur servait à métamorphoser une tasse en vase. L'exercice était compliqué dans le fait de devoir agrandir la taille de plus de cinq fois. Hermione réussit du premier coup son exercice mais ce ne fut pas le cas de Drago qui peinait à métamorphoser son objet. La lionne jubilait devant le serpent.

Juste quelques bancs devant Drago et Hermione, Ginny et Harry les observaient.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait bien faire cette fois-ci ? demanda Harry

_ Je ne sais pas. A toi de trouver, c'est moi qui ai trouvé la dernière fois.

Harry réfléchit quelques instants avant qu'un sourire diabolique ne vienne éclaire son visage.

_ Tu te souviens du sortilège de glue que j'ai utilisé la dernière fois pour coller la photo ?

_ Oui et ?

_ Et bien, il y en a un beaucoup plus puissant. C'est celui de la glue perpétuelle.

_ Attends ! Tu ne vas quand même pas… ?

_ Si, si. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Gin' ! J'ai le contre sort pour quand le moment sera venu. Je vais attendre que Malefoy tente de jeter son sort pour le faire. Tout le monde croira qu'il a gaffé.

_ Excellent !

Harry et Ginny observèrent à nouveau en catimini Drago et Hermione et guettèrent le bon moment.

Hermione regardait toujours Malefoy peiné à réussir son exercice. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait l'aider à le réaliser. Si McGonagall la voyait faire, elle penserait peut-être que son élève favorite aide le Serpentard en Métamorphose.

_ Attends, Malefoy ! Tu dois faire comme ça.

Hermione attrapa le poignet du Serpentard pour lui montrer le geste correct à effectuer. Le Serpentard prononça en même temps la formule en articulant bien cette fois. Et soudainement, les deux ennemis sentirent comme un froid les entourer au niveau où ils se tenaient. Hermione voulut retirer sa main du poignet du Serpentard mais elle en fut incapable. Drago prit sa main libre pour tenter de se libérer de la poigne de la Gryffondor mais ils semblaient collés. Hermione vit rouge !

_ Ah bravo, Malefoy ! Tu t'es complètement planté ! Nous voilà collés !

_ Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce doit être toi !

Les deux antagonistes commencèrent alors à se hurler dessus. McGonagall intervint aussitôt.

_ Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?

_ C'est Malefoy, Professeur. Il s'est trompé lorsqu'il lancé le sortilège. Nous sommes collés l'un à l'autre.

_ Mais je n'ai rien fait ! Tenta de se défendre Drago.

_ Filer à l'infirmerie ! Madame Pomfresh vous appliquera une potion pour vous décoller.

Le professeur regarda ses deux élèves partir en retenant un sourire mesquin. Drago Malefoy allait être ridiculisé devant toute l'école de Poudlard.

_ Face n° 3, « Collés comme de la glue », terminée.

_ Gin', je crois que cela me passionne de plus en plus !


	12. Chapter 12

XII Une belle avancée

Si un jour quelqu'un aurait demandé à Drago Malefoy ce qu'avait été sa plus grande honte, il aurait certainement répondu « C'est maintenant ! », en retenant un soupir de désespoir. En effet, Drago Malefoy se rendait à l'infirmerie en compagnie d'Hermione Granger sous les rires des gens devant lesquels ils passaient. Drago n'en pouvait plus, il était en train de subir une humiliation générale devant tout Poudlard et tout cela à cause de cette idiote de Gryffondor ! Elle avançait à toute allure ne faisant aucunement attention à ce qui l'entourait et tirant le Serpentard à sa suite. Vu comme cela, les gens n'étant pas au courant de la situation pouvaient penser qu'Hermione forçait Drago à la suivre et que celui-ci lui était soumis. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas ! Drago ne savait pas ni pourquoi ni comment mais il s'était retrouvé soudainement collé à la Gryffondor durant le cours de Métamorphose. Le Serpentard était sûr que le professeur McGonagall était tout à fait capable de les décoller mais qu'elle avait préférée le laisser traverser toute l'école ainsi afin de l'humilier, il en était certain depuis qu'il avait aperçu son sourire mesquin en sortant de la classe. Il savait depuis toujours que la veille chouette ne valait pas mieux que son parrain sur le point du sadisme.

Hermione vit enfin la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Elle allait enfin être débarrassée de ce Serpentard. Déjà qu'elle le voyait trop souvent à son goût ! Elle entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas décidé trainant un Serpentard dans son sillage. Madame Pomfresh se tourna vers eux en levant les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

_ On est collé l'un à l'autre à cause d'un sortilège. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous envoi.

L'infirmière poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Minerva ne savait donc pas qu'elle avait assez de travail comme ça ?! Avec la dernière épidémie de grippe, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

_ Et vous n'allez pas me dire que des élèves aussi âgés que vous ne savent pas utiliser le sortilège « Finite incantatum »

Hermione et Drago se sentirent stupides devant la remarque de l'infirmière. En effet, ils étaient tout à fait capable de mettre fin au sortilège mais ils étaient tellement en colère l'un contre l'autre qu'ils n'y avaient simplement pas pensé. L'infirmière leva les yeux au ciel devant leurs mines déconfites et lança le sortilège.

_ Voilà et maintenant filer ! Vous me retardez dans mon travail.

Hermione ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et se dépêcha de sortir de l'infirmerie, Malefoy sur ses talons.

_ Et bien, tu es content de toi Malefoy ?! A cause de toi, je me suis fait ridiculisée !

_ Et moi alors ?! Tu crois peut-être que je n'étais pas dans la même situation que toi ? En sachant que je me suis farcie une honte de plus que toi !

_ Ah oui ?! Et laquelle ?!

_ Tu m'as fait traverser toute l'école, collé à toi, devant tout le monde !

_ Et qu'aurais-je dut faire selon toi ? Me cacher à tous les coins de murs lorsque j'apercevais quelqu'un ?

_ Effectivement, oui ! J'avais l'air d'un homme soumis !

_ C'est ce que tu devrais être Malefoy ! Tu es beaucoup plus reposant lorsque tu es soumis !

Aux derniers mots de la Gryffondor, le Serpentard oublia bien vite sa colère laissant son esprit pervers refaire surface. Hermione vit les yeux de Malefoy brillés étrangement et elle se sentit aussitôt mal à l'aise, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait encore bien se passer dans la tête du Serpentard. Elle ne dut pas attendre bien longtemps avant d'avoir la réponse à sa question.

_ Alors comme ça, tu aimes quand je suis soumis, Granger ?!

_ Quoi ?! Je… je n'ai jamais dit une chose pareille ! C'est ton esprit tordu qui te joue encore des tours ! Je voulais dire par là que lorsque tu étais soumis, dans le sens où tu ne rouspétais pas quand on te disait de faire quelque chose, et bien tu étais reposant. Tu sais, ça fait un bien fou lorsqu'on n'entend pas le son de ta voie à tout bout de champ.

_ Non. Je sais ce que tu veux dire par là ! En fait, tu m'aimes déjà à la base mais tu m'aimes encore plus lorsque je suis docile. C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé t'embrasser la dernière fois !

_ QUOI ?! Bien sûr que non ! Arrête de te faire des idées ! Ce n'est absolument pas le cas !

_ Alors pourquoi tu m'as laissé t'embrasser ? Toi qui passes ton temps à jouer les vierges effarouchées.

_ Je… J'ai été submergée par l'instant présent.

_ Dit plutôt que tu débordais d'amour et d'hormones pour moi…

_ N'importe quoi ! Et puis je… je … Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois me justifier auprès de toi ! Je te laisse à tes idées complètement débiles et fausses, Malefoy !

Hermione s'éloigna le plus rapidement possible de Malefoy mais la distance ne l'empêcha pas t'entendre les dernières paroles du Serpentard.

_ Tu peux dire ce que tu veux mais je sais que tu es amoureuse de moi ! Une preuve de plus que tu m'appartiens pour de bon, Granger !

Hermione alla se réfugier dans la tour de Gryffondor et ne bougea plus jusqu'au dîner. Elle passa l'après-midi à ressasser les dernières paroles de Malefoy. Non, elle n'était pas amoureuse de Drago Malefoy ! Ce n'était qu'un garçon prétentieux et bête comme ses pieds. Pas du tout son type physiquement en plus ! Lorsque l'heure du dîner approcha, elle descendit dans la Grande Salle mourant de faim.

Drago tentait comme il le pouvait de cacher sa joie. Il ne tenait plus en place depuis sa dernière conversation avec Granger. Maintenant, il était sûr qu'il la tenait sous sa coupe. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à lui faire avouer ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

Assis quelques sièges plus loin en compagnie de Ginny, Harry observait Drago d'un œil discret. Le Serpentard n'avait jamais semblé aussi heureux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Ginny

_ Rien de spécial, il semble plus heureux que d'habitude.

_ Je viens de voir Hermione s'installer à la table des Gryffondors. Elle tire une sacrée tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?

_ Je ne sais pas quoi exactement mais mon petit doigt me dit que ça avance entre eux. Gin', je suis plus que convaincu qu'il ne faut pas qu'on lâche l'affaire. On touche au but !

Jour 4

Hermione s'était levé du pied gauche. Elle avait passé une mauvaise nuit. Elle avait rêvé de Drago Malefoy et pas que dans des situations très catholiques en plus ! Maintenant, elle était certaine que le Serpentard lui avait jeté un sort autrement comment aurait-elle pu rêver de lui pendant toute une nuit et dans des situations plus que subjectives ?! Hermione descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner mais elle croisa Malefoy en chemin. Comme par hasard !

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?!

_ Enfin, Granger ! Je me disais qu'après tout ce temps, tu ne te poserais plus la question. Prend mon sac et suis-moi dans la Grande Salle. Tu viendras t'asseoir avec moi à la table des Serpentards, j'ai besoin que tu me serves mon petit-déjeuner.

_ Tu te fous de moi ? Tu n'as même pas dix centimètres à faire en tendant ton bras pour attraper la nourriture.

_ On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était nettement meilleur lorsque l'on se faisait servir ?

_ Non, pas vraiment.

Hermione reprit son chemin en bousculant Malefoy au passage. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il la voit rougissante. Il avait simplement suffit de deux petits mots « avec moi » pour qu'elle ne se contrôle plus et que son esprit laisse remonter à la surface certaines images de la nuit passée.

_ Hey, Granger ! Attend-moi !

Hermione accéléra le pas et finit même par courir tentant de semer le Serpentard.

_ Vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, tu devrais avoir comprit que je courre plus vite que toi, Granger !

Hermione tourna à droite lors d'une intersection et alla s'enfermer dans un des locaux du couloir. Elle se colla au mur et tenta de reprendre son souffle.

_ Wou-Hou, Grangie ! Allez sors de là ! Je ne te ferais rien…

Malefoy se rapprochait dangereusement. La Gryffondor retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle vit l'ombre du Serpentard se profiler devant la porte de la pièce où elle se trouvait. Soudain, elle entendit un bruit sourd dans le couloir et le Serpentard se mit à hurler.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que… Lâche-moi, je te dis ! Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'en prends !

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et le Serpentard fut trainer à l'intérieur de la pièce par quelque chose d'invisible. Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer de peur et se colla encore plus contre le mur sur lequel elle était déjà appuyée. Malefoy se débattait mais fut soudainement assommé. La chose invisible se dirigea à nouveau vers la porte et la claqua derrière elle. Quelque secondes plus tard, Hermione tenta d'aller ouvrir la porte mais celle-ci était bloquée. Elle essaya ensuite avec sa baguette magique mais rien n'y fit. La Gryffondor se dit qu'encore une fois, en seulement quelques jours, elle se retrouvait dans une drôle de situation en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, son pire cauchemar. Enfin, d'après elle.

Dans le couloir, Harry s'extirpait de sa cape d'invisibilité devant une Ginny admirative.

_ Tu as d'excellentes idées, Harry !

_ Oui mais cela me fait encore de la peine de l'avoir assommé.

_ Dit-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause ! Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à faire disparaître ce local de la carte de Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à trouver un terrain d'entende.

_ Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne fait pas la totale en exigeant qu'ils sortent ensemble ?

_ Je ne préfère pas prendre le risque, ils pourraient rester enfermer pendant plusieurs siècles.

Harry et Ginny sortirent leurs baguettes et s'échangèrent un regard complice.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII Un serpent au paradis, une lionne en cage

Hermione retint pour une énième fois une crise d'angoisse. Pourquoi Merlin ?! Pourquoi elle ? Elle n'avait pas été méchante, ni odieuse,… Elle n'avait tout simplement pas joué sa Serpentard alors pourquoi Merlin la punissait-il ainsi ? Surtout que dès qu'il lui arrivait de tomber dans une situation bizarre, Malefoy était avec elle. C'était sûr maintenant ! C'était un complot des tous puissants contre elle !

Drago regardait Hermione Granger sombrer petit à petit dans la folie. Il voyait bien que la Gryffondor était quasiment au bout du rouleau à cause de tous ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés depuis quelques jours. Le Serpentard commençait même à avoir des doutes, c'était impossible que tous soient dut au hasard. Quelqu'un était derrière tous ça, il en était certain ! Il en avait même la preuve depuis tout à l'heure, même s'il s'agissait d'une chose invisible, il se doutait bien qu'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'invisible. Et qui d'autres que son meilleur ami pourrait se rendre facilement invisible ? Surtout à l'aide d'une cape… Il attendrait Harry et sa rouquine au tournant, on ne s'attaque pas à Drago Malefoy sans n'avoir aucunes représailles. Mais il se demandait tout de même pourquoi son ami avait agit ainsi. Tous portaient à croire qu'il cherchait à le rapprocher de Granger. De quoi se mêlait-il de toutes manières ?! Il était assez grand pour avoir ce qu'il voulait ! Pas besoin d'un tiers pour jouer les entremetteurs entre lui et Granger. Attendez… entre lui et Granger ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien y avoir entre lui et Granger ? Rien du tout ! Absolument rien !

Hermione sortit de sa torpeur pour voir Drago Malefoy s'agiter en silence. Nul doute que lui aussi devenait cingler ! Toute cette histoire allait les rendre dingues. Cela faisait plus de six heures qu'ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce et personne n'était encore venue les chercher ou bien ne s'inquiétait de leurs absences. Pourtant un Serpentard et une Gryffondor disparut en même temps cela devrait inquiéter tout le château même le Ministère de la Magie. Dumbledore ferait bien de se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas avoir un meurtre dans l'enceinte de son école.

La Gryffondor se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, il devait forcément y avoir un moyen de sortir de là ! La pièce était sans fenêtres et sans cheminée, la seule issue possible était donc la porte mais cette dernière était verrouillée de l'extérieur par un sort. Par conséquent, ils étaient aussi bloqués de ce côté-là. Hermione sortit sa baguette de sa poche et lança un sortilège de détection. Elle détecta deux sorts jetés sur la pièce. Le premier était celui qui verrouillait la porte mais elle le savait déjà. Le deuxième était un sortilège jetée sur toute la pièce, il semblait comporter un mécanisme qui pourrait leur permettre de sortir s'ils le déverrouillaient. Enfin ! Ils avaient une chance de sortir de là ! Elle se tourna alors vers Malefoy qui tenait sa tête entre ses mains. Il devenait peut-être fou. Elle s'approcha de lui et se mit à sa hauteur.

_ Malefoy ! J'ai trouvé un moyen de nous sortir de là !

Le Serpentard sembla revenir à la vie car il releva la tête soudainement. Mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte que la Gryffondor était proche de lui, il donna donc un coup de tête dans le nez d'Hermione.

_ Aïeeuh ! Malefoy espèce d'idiot !

Hermione mit sa main sur son nez, le sang commençait déjà à couler et elle crevait de mal. Pour une fois, Drago ne jubila pas du mal qu'il venait de faire à Granger. Au contraire, il se sentait gêné.

_ Je suis désolé, Granger. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu sois si proche de moi.

_ Tais-toi et trouve-moi quelque chose pour que je puisse le mettre sur mon nez pour arrêter le sang. J'ai l'impression de faire une hémorragie interne.

_ N'exagère pas non plus !

Drago arracha un bout de sa manche de chemise et le mit sur le nez de Granger.

_ Reste bien appuyer, cela devrait s'arrêter de couler dans quelques instants.

_ J'espère pour toi ! Sinon je dirais à Dumbledore que tu m'as délibérément frappé !

_ Tu sais que tu peux être une vraie Serpentard quand tu veux ?!

_ J'ai un très bon professeur.

_ Je prends ça pour un compliment.

_ C'en était pas un, Malefoy ! Je sais que tu prends tous et n'importe quoi juste pour flatter ton ego.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, Granger !

_ Ose dire le contraire ! Je te connais maintenant !

_ Tu ne connais de moi que ce que je veux bien te montrer.

Hermione scruta Malefoy du regard. Pour une fois, ils arrivaient à se parler sans se disputer. C'était étonnant mais reposant à la fois. La Gryffondor resta quand même dubitatif face aux dernières paroles du Serpentard. Il laissait donc bien entendre qu'il faisait exprès d'être insupportable. Elle avait donc vu juste la dernière fois quand elle s'était dit qu'il y avait un gentil Drago Malefoy. Toutefois, gentil était un grand mot disons plutôt vivable.

Drago laissa son regard ancré dans celui d'Hermione se demandant ce que la Gryffondor pouvait bien se dire. Son regard posé sur lui n'avait aucune animosité. Pour une fois, il avait droit à un regard neutre. Il ne supporta bientôt plus le contact et reprit la conversation.

_ Tu disais que tu avais trouvé un moyen pour que l'on sorte d'ici ?

Hermione acquiesça et lui raconta sa découverte à propos des sortilèges.

_ Le seul problème, termina-t-elle, c'est que je n'ai absolument aucunes idées de ce qu'on devrait faire pour déverrouiller le mécanisme.

_ Moi je pense savoir sur quoi il porte…

Drago raconta donc à la Gryffondor ses dernières hypothèses concernant les coups montés par Harry et Ginny. Evidemment, Hermione n'en crut pas un mot.

_ Je sais que Ginny ne ferait jamais ça !

_ Dit-toi que ton amie ne peut pas être toute blanche non plus ! Si j'ai juste, il suffirait que l'on trouve un terrain d'entende pour sortir d'ici.

_ Je ne te crois pas, Malefoy ! Jamais, et je dis bien jamais, je ne pourrais m'entendre avec toi !

_ Et bien, ne t'étonnes pas si nous restons encore bloquer ici pendant un certain temps !

Et Hermione eut du mal à s'avouer que le Serpentard avait peut-être raison. Ils étaient, à présent, enfermés depuis deux jours. Hermione n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermer. Elle avait comme l'impression d'être un lion en cage. Aussi, elle décida de ravaler sa fierté de Gryffondor et alla trouver le Serpentard.

_ Malefoy, je ne te crois toujours pas à propos de Ginny mais je veux bien expérimenter ta théorie.

_ Haha, je savais que tu savais que j'avais raison !

_ Ne la ramènes pas, hein ! Essayons de trouver un terrain d'entende…

_ A toi l'honneur, Granger.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, Hermione soupira de désespoir.

_ Je n'en vois pas un seul ! On est jamais d'accord sur quoi que ce soit et on se dispute tout le temps.

Drago ne répliqua rien, trop occupé à observer la Gryffondor. Il devait cependant s'avouer qu'elle avait raison. Drago allait lui aussi renoncer lorsque son regard se posa sur les lèvres de la Gryffondor et que le souvenir de leurs premiers baisers lui revint en mémoire.

_ Granger ! Je pense avoir trouvé une solution !

Drago fit part de son idée à la Gryffondor. Il recula de quelques pas lorsqu'il vit son visage devenir rouge de colère.

_ Non, non et non ! Je ne ferais pas ça ! Tu cherches juste à satisfaire tes pensées perverses !

_ Mais non ! Et puis la dernière fois, tu ne t'en plaignais pas ! C'est la seule fois où on ne s'est pas disputés ! Alors à toi de faire ton choix, Granger ! Soit nous restons enfermer ici jusqu'à ce qu'on meurt, soit tu passes une des minutes les plus belles de ta vie en m'embrassant amoureusement et nous sortons d'ici.

_ Faut pas abuser, non plus ! Ce sera juste un petit bisou !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et attendit que la Gryffondor vienne vers lui, il la tenait encore une fois. Hermione s'avança vers le Serpentard comme un condamné à mort vers la potence. Elle leva les yeux vers Malefoy et croisa son regard. Ses yeux gris étaient étrangement brillants.

_ T'inquiètes, Granger ! J'embrasse comme un Dieu et ce n'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire !

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quelque chose, Drago la prit dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. La Gryffondor le repoussa au début avant de se laisser aller. Elle enroula les bras autour du cou du Serpentard et ce dernier passa ses bras autour de la taille de la lionne. Ils se collèrent littéralement en s'embrassant langoureusement. Drago souleva Hermione et la colla contre le mur.

_ Tu ne m'échapperas pas cette fois-ci.

Hermione retint un frisson d'anxiété et continua à savourer son baiser avec le Serpentard. Elle serait bien rester là encore un bout de temps mais un déclic se fit entendre dans la salle et la porte s'ouvrit de quelques centimètres. Hermione se dégagea des bras de Malefoy et courut dans le couloir.

_ Nous sommes enfin libre ! Je vais aller tout de suite trouver Dumbledore pour tous lui expliquer et avoir un justificatif pour mes dernières absences au cours. A la prochaine, Malefoy !

Drago vit à regret la Gryffondor s'éloigner. Elle lui avait encore une fois échappé. Finalement, il regrettait de ne plus être enfermé en sa compagnie…

Dissimulés sous la cape, Harry et Ginny observèrent Drago s'éloigner à la suite d'Hermione.

_ Il était temps, fit la rouquine. Deux jours pour finir la face n°4, « Pris au piège comme des lapins ».

_ Mais cela semble quand même concluant. Mettons au point la dernière face et nous verrons bien comment cela se passe.

_ Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre demain.

_ Tu as raison, Gin'.

Jour 6

Hermione s'empêcha de sauter de joie lorsqu'elle se réveilla. De un, elle n'avait pas rêvé de Malefoy et de deux, c'était vendredi. Le week-end commencerait officiellement dans six heures et elle pourrait rester dans la tour des Gryffondors pour échapper à Malefoy et ses baisers envoûtants… euh… disons plutôt pour échapper à Malefoy et ses regards dérangeants.

Seulement, la Gryffondor ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Serpentard l'attende de pied ferme à l'entrée de la salle commune des Gryffondors.

_ Granger, il faut qu'on parle.

_ Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Malefoy. Les cours commencent dans quarante-cinq minutes et je n'ai pas encore prit mon petit-déjeuner.

_ Je t'accompagne alors. Nous parlerons en cours de route.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu me veux à la fin ?!

_ Granger, je pense que tu ne mesures toujours pas l'ampleur de la situation. Ne me dit pas que tu ne te rends compte de rien.

_ Me rendre compte de quoi ?

Drago scruta la Gryffondor de son regard de glace. Elle semblait la seule à ne pas se rendre compte de la situation ou bien elle le faisait exprès. Mais comment aborder le sujet sans la faire fuir ? Lui-même avait encore du mal avec ce qu'il venait de découvrir mais il ne pouvait nier la vérité plus longtemps. C'était ne pas être honnête envers lui-même et envers Granger. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas le bon moment pour aborder le sujet.

_ Laisse tomber, on en parlera une autre fois.

_ Non, dit-moi, Malefoy !

C'était Granger tout craché ça. Dès que sa curiosité était éveillée, elle vous portait toute son attention. Mais Drago n'était plus d'humeur à lui parler, aussi, il accéléra le pas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, Granger sur ses talons. Il alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards croyant que la Gryffondor n'allait pas le suivre jusque là mais il se trompait lourdement.

Hermione s'assit juste à côté de Drago et ne fit pas attention au fait qu'ils étaient assis juste en face d'Harry et Ginny.

_ Malefoy, dit-moi ce qu'il y a.

_ Je t'ai dit que…

_ Vous voulez un verre de jus de citrouille ? Les coupèrent Harry

Pour avoir la paix et pour pouvoir continuer sa conversation avec Malefoy, Hermione prit un des deux verres et le but d'un trait. Drago fit de même mourant de soif.

Les deux ennemis reposèrent leurs verres en même temps et leurs regards se croisèrent lorsqu'ils se retournèrent l'un vers l'autre. Soudainement, leurs cœurs s'emballèrent.

_ Hermione, fit Drago d'un ébahi

_ Oh, Drago ! répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

Et devant toute la Grande Salle, ils se sautèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre en disant à l'unisson

_ Si tu savais comme je t'aime !


	14. Chapter 14

XIV Un moyen révélateur

Hermione et Drago ne savaient pas dut tous ce qu'il se passait. Tous ce qu'ils savaient, c'était que la personne la plus importante au monde était juste à côté d'eux. C'est-à-dire Drago pour Hermione et Hermione pour Drago. Devant les yeux ébahis de tout le monde, ils se levèrent en même temps et quittèrent la Grande Salle.

Ginny lança un regard effrayé à Harry et lui murmura.

_ J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas faire une overdose. On n'aurait mit trop de potions dans leurs verres, tu crois ?

_ Non, on a suivit à la lettre le bouquin. Il n'y a pas d'erreurs possibles.

Pendant toute la journée, Ginny regardait d'un air embêtée sa meilleure amie se bécoter avec Drago Malefoy. C'était vrai qu'elle voulait la mettre avec lui mais elle n'avait jamais voulut faire appel à un philtre d'amour. Elle commençait à penser qu'elle était allée trop loin cette fois-ci. Harry essayait de la convaincre que c'était pour la bonne cause et que si le coup de la potion ne fonctionnait pas, ils ne tenteraient plus rien pour mettre les deux tourtereaux ensemble. Ginny s'était alors laissé convaincre.

Au repas de midi, Harry commença sérieusement à paniquer. Il ne vit ni Drago, ni Hermione. Lui et Ginny savaient que la potion faisait perdre la notion des choses à ceux qui la prenaient. C'est-à-dire que Drago et Hermione auraient pu faire certaines choses qu'ils auraient amèrement regrettées lorsqu'ils seraient revenus à la réalité. Donc lui et Ginny avait passé toute la matinée à tenir le jeune couple à l'œil.

_ Ginny, je ne vois ni Drago, ni Hermione.

_ Moi non plus. Je les ai perdus de vue lorsque l'on est rentré dans la Grande Salle. Où peuvent-ils bien être ?!

_ Je ne sais pas. Allons voir à l'endroit le plus proche où ils auraient de l'intimité.

_ Le dortoir des Serpentards.

Ginny sortit en courant de la Grande Salle, suivit d'Harry. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle commune des Serpentards et montèrent quatre à quatre les escaliers vers le dortoir des garçons. La rouquine ouvrit la porte en catastrophe et se retint de mourir d'une crise cardiaque lorsqu'elle vit Hermione dans le lit de Drago à califourchon sur le Serpentard et à moitié dénudée.

_ Oh Dray ! Si tu savais comme je rêve de ce moment depuis des jours !

_ Hermy, mon amour ! Tu ne seras pas déçu. Je vais t'aimer comme jamais personne ne t'a aimé auparavant.

Ginny se dépêcha d'arracher une couverture d'un des lits et la jeta sur Hermione. Elle tira ensuite son amie à elle et l'emmena à l'autre bout de la chambre. Aussitôt, Drago s'énerva et s'avançait pour récupérer Hermione.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais la rouquine ?! Rends-moi ma femme ! Elle est à moi et à personne d'autres.

Harry s'avança et tenta de retenir Drago. Le Serpentard se débattait comme un diable pour rejoindre Hermione. Ginny dut elle aussi faire appel à toutes ses forces pour retenir Hermione qui tentait, elle aussi, de rejoindre Drago.

_ Dray ! Lâche-le le bigleux !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard désespéré. Ils n'avaient même pas l'antidote sur eux pour la donner aux deux autres fous. Drago commença à hurler de désespoir et Hermione à pleurer. La potion les rendait vraiment dingue.

_ Hermione ! Rendez-moi ma femme ! Je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans elle ! Hermione, reviens ! Je veux t'épouser, te faire des enfants ! Je t'aime, Hermione !

_ Drago ! Je t'aime aussi ! J'accepte !

Suite à une montée d'adrénaline, Hermione parvint à repousser Ginny et alla se jeter dans les bras de Drago. Harry fut projeter sur le côté et eut du mal à se relever. Drago traina aussitôt Hermione vers le lit.

_ Mon amour ! Je vais te faire des enfants sur le champ !

Ginny lança un regard terrorisé à Harry. Ils se jetèrent en même temps sur le couple fou pour à nouveau les séparer. Ils finirent par se battre à quatre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore fit son entrée dans le dortoir. Il était accompagné de Rogue et McGonagall. Les deux professeurs se soutenaient mutuellement. Ils étaient profondément choqués par ce qu'il voyait. Dumbledore ne se laissa pas impressionner et sépara ses quatre élèves à l'aide d'un sort.

_ Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe. Et tout de suite !

Harry et Ginny échangèrent un regard avant de raconter toute l'histoire à Dumbledore. Pendant ce temps, Hermione et Drago ne faisaient que s'envoyer des regards langoureux et des baisers de la main. Le professeur Rogue était écœuré devant le spectacle affligeant qu'offrait son filleul. Quand à McGonagall, elle n'aurait jamais imaginé une Hermione aussi dévergondée.

_ Bien, fit Dumbledore quand Harry eut finit de lui raconter toute l'histoire. Avez-vous un flacon de la potion que vous leurs avez fait boire ?

_ Oui, professeur. Le voilà.

Harry tendit une fiole de potion à Dumbledore. Le directeur prit la fiole et l'ouvrit, il renifla ensuite le contenu.

_ Ah oui ! Si je ne m'abuse, il s'agit de l'Armoria. Un dérivé de l'Amortentia. Une potion très intéressante. Combien de gouttes en avez-vous donné à Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger ?

_ Quatre, Monsieur.

_ Ah oui… Vous en avez donné une petite surdose.

_ Pourtant, c'est ce qui était dit dans le livre.

_ Quel livre, exactement ?

_ « Les plus belles potions d'amour de Mafalda Tuelamour ».

_ Ce livre est dépassé, Monsieur Potter. Je suis même étonné que vous ayez réussi à vous le procurer. En effet, Mafalda Tuelamour a publié ce livre après avoir testé la potion sur un homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait mit quatre gouttes dans le verre de sa cible mais après il ne s'intéressait que brièvement à elle. Elle pensait donc qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Mais quand les gens ont commencé à pratiquer et à donner sa potion, ils se sont rendu compte que si la personne choisie aimait déjà fortement une personne, les quatre gouttes le conduisaient rapidement à la folie. Le livre fut donc retirer de la vente.

_ Alors, cela veut dire…, commença Ginny

_ Que Monsieur Malefoy et Miss Granger s'aimaient déjà avant que vous ne leur donniez la potion car la potion n'a aucun effet si l'une des deux personnes n'est pas amoureuse, termina Dumbledore. Et d'après ce que je vois, ils s'aiment énormément que ce soit l'un ou l'autre.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago qui se câlinaient amoureusement.

_ Nous allons leur donnez l'antidote tout de suite, Monsieur.

_ C'est inutile, Monsieur Potter. Il faut juste attendre que les effets disparaissent. Ils ne risquent plus rien à présent. Le simple fait qu'ils soient dans les bras l'un de l'autre atténue la dangerosité de la potion. Comme vous êtes les responsables de cette histoire, votre punition sera de veiller sur les deux tourtereaux jusqu'à ce que les effets de la potion disparaissent.

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent. Le Directeur et les deux professeurs sortirent du dortoir en fermant la porte derrière eux.

_ Bon, fit Ginny. Tant pis pour les deux dernières heures de cours. Je crois que la meilleure chose à faire est de rester avec eux ici et de les empêcher de faire des choses louches.

_ Bonne idée, Gin'.

Harry et Ginny passèrent donc leur après-midi à surveiller Drago et Hermione. Ces derniers passèrent tous leur temps à se câliner et s'embrasser. Harry fut vite écœuré.

_ Dit-moi qu'on ne ressemble pas à ça, Gin'.

_ N'oubli pas que c'est encore le début pour eux. Et tu n'es pas aussi fleur bleue que ton meilleur ami.

_ Ouf ! Tu me rassures ! Imagine que je sois comme ça.

_ Je pars en courant me cacher.

_ Vraiment très drôle !

_ Dit… Tu crois qu'ils se rappelleront tous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Sincèrement, j'espère que non. Parce qu'on va vraiment passer un sale quart d'heure toi et moi. Et je n'ose même pas imaginé leur réaction…

Ginny ne répondit pas et resta songeuse quelques instants. Harry avait le regard fixé sur Drago déclamant un poème enflammé à Hermione. Soudain, il eut une idée lumineuse !

_ Ginny, je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de sauver notre peau !

Ginny sortit de ses pensées et regarda d'un air plus qu'attentif son petit-ami.

_ Lequel ?

_ On les prend en photo maintenant et …

_ Harry ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes histoires de photos ?!

_ Ecoute-moi d'abord. Si on se rend compte qu'ils se souviennent de tous quand ils seront revenus à la réalité, on les menacera de divulguer les photos s'ils s'en prennent à nous.

_ Oui mais nous ne sommes pas non plus obligés de leur dire que c'est nous.

_ Je te garantis qu'Hermione comprendra plus vite que son ombre.

Après quelques instants de réflexion, Ginny finit par accepter. Harry alla donc chercher son appareil photo et commença donc à prendre différents clichés d'Hermione et Drago.

Quand l'après-midi toucha à sa fin. Drago et Hermione commencèrent à s'agiter. Le Serpentard et la Gryffondor s'embrassaient tranquillement quand la lionne repoussa soudainement le serpent.

_ MALEFOY ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?!

Drago sembla émerger d'un long sommeil. Il fixa pendant quelques instants Hermione d'un regard vide avant de retrouver ses esprits.

_ Comment ça, qu'est-ce que « je » faisais ?! C'était toi qui avais tes lèvres scotchées aux miennes, Granger !

_ Je t'assure que non ! En fait, je … Mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

Drago resta un petit moment interdit devant la question d'Hermione.

_ Je n'en sais rien. Tout ce dont je me souviens est que nous nous disputions à la table des Serpentards ce matin, nous avons ensuite bu un verre de jus de citrouille et après nous…

Le Serpentard s'arrêta et échangea un regard d'incompréhension avec la Gryffondor.

_ Qu'est-ce qui nous a prit, par Merlin ?!

_ Je… je n'en sais rien ! En tous cas, je n'étais absolument pas dans mon état normal !

_ Parce que moi si peut-être ?

_ Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Cela veut dire que quelqu'un a dû mettre quelque chose dans nos verres…

Drago et Hermione échangèrent un regard compréhensif. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Ginny et Harry se tassèrent sur eux-mêmes voyant diverger vers eux les regards menaçant de leurs amis.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez fait ?!

_ Drago, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

_ J'espère que tu as une bonne excuse sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

Hermione s'avança vers Ginny avec un regard menaçant. La rousse commençait à légèrement paniquer.

_ Hermione, je t'assure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

Drago et Hermione s'avancèrent vers les coupables et sortirent leurs baguettes. Harry fit une dernière tentative de défense.

_ Si vous nous faites quoi que ce soit, je divulguerai les photos où vous vous bécotez !

Drago rigola.

_ Parce que tu crois que cela va m'empêcher de prendre ma revanche en te réglant ton compte ? Tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, dans ce cas. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'Hermione est de mon côté pour une fois.

_ Evidemment. Et puis, Ginny comme tu es ma meilleure amie, je te laisse un délai de cinq secondes pour prendre tes jambes à ton coup et implorer Merlin afin qu'il te protège.

Ginny ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit en courant. Harry se sentit tout d'un coup bien seul devant le courroux de Drago à affronter. La Gryffondor restante sortit de la pièce en courant à la poursuite de Ginny. Drago la regarda sortir et se tourna ensuite vers Harry.

_ Fais tes prières, Potter ! Je ne serais pas aussi gentil que Granger car je ne prendrais pas en compte le fait que tu fus un jour mon meilleur ami.

Quelques heures plus tard dans le château, les élèves de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, furent étonné de trouver un Serpentard suspendu la tête en bas au lustre du Grand Hall vêtu seulement de son caleçon ainsi qu'une Gryffondor collé à un mur et habillée en sirène, elle avait un écriteau autour du cou qui mentionnait : « Poisson à vendre ».

_ Tu veux que je te dise, Granger ?

_ Quoi donc, Malefoy ?

_ On forme quand même une bonne équipe.

_ Humm… Oui mais que cela ne devienne pas une habitude tout de même !

_ Cela ne le deviendra sûrement pas mais je me disais qu'un jour nous pourrions rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à nos deux amis.

_ C'est entendu ! Cette vengeance n'était qu'un avant-goût de ce qu'il les attend réellement après tout. Ils n'en ont pas finit avec nous !

Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit la main afin qu'ils scellent leur pacte mais le Serpentard avait encore un tour dans son sac. Il attrapa Hermione par la taille et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il la relâcha et commença à partir en lui disant

_ Tu n'en as pas non plus finit avec moi, ma lionne !

Hermione regarda Drago partir en fulminant. Il n'en avait pas non plus finit avec elle, foi de Gryffondor !


	15. Chapter 15

XV Quand Drago Malefoy finit par avoir ma peau…

Hermione s'assit à son bureau et enleva ses chaussures. Que cela faisait du bien de pouvoir se détendre enfin ! L'ancienne Gryffondor venait d'enchaîner quatre heures de procès. Cela concernait un homme qui avait provoqué un hippogriffe et qui avait été blessé, le plaignant demandait la mise à mort de la créature. Hermione avait retenu un sourire sadique devant Malefoy lors du procès. L'avocat de la défense avait prit le procès de l'ancien Serpentard en exemple et la lionne ne s'était pas gêné pour rappeler que tout était bidon. Elle avait regardé Malefoy se décomposer à vue d'œil.

Il n'était pas rare qu'ils se fassent des coups bas dans ce genre tout les deux. Depuis le petit complot d'Harry et Ginny contre eux et leur vengeance, ils ne faisaient équipe que pour se venger une fois de plus contre leurs amis. En dehors de cela, ils ne s'appréciaient pas et menaient toujours avec ardeur leur petite guerre commencé à Poudlard. Hermione devait bien avouer que parfois cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Mais comment se passer de son hobby préféré ? En outre, rendre la vie de Malefoy impossible. Cette situation lui apportait une grande satisfaction personnelle mais elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait beaucoup d'inconvénients.

Aucun des deux n'était capable d'avoir une vie amoureuse normale. Dès que l'un était en couple l'autre mettait tout en œuvre pour tout gâché. Hermione en avait même pleuré une fois elle sortait avec Ron et était même prête à s'engager plus loin. Le frère de sa meilleure amie l'avait invité au restaurant. Ginny l'avait prévenu que son frère comptait la demander en mariage et Hermione s'apprêtait à dire oui. Au moment fatidique, Malefoy avait débarqué et avait fichu un cocard à Ron en stipulant qu'Hermione était sa propriété. Il s'en était alors suivit une dispute phénoménale et le restaurant avait finit en cendres. Par la suite, Hermione n'avait plus parlé pendant plusieurs semaines à Malefoy et avait finit par rompre avec Ron. Au final, le Serpentard avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

Hermione soupira en repensant à la scène du restaurant. Surtout qu'elle venait seulement de terminer de payer les frais de réparation le mois dernier. Malefoy n'avait pas eu à s'inquiéter de cela, riche comme il était, il avait tout payé en un seul versement alors que la Gryffondor avait mit deux ans pour s'acquitter de sa dette. Il arrivait à Hermione de se demander pourquoi le Serpentard travaillait vu son énorme fortune familiale dont il avait récemment hérité après la mort de ses parents dans un tragique accident.

Hermione laissa de nouveau son esprit divaguer vers la période où le Serpentard était en deuil. Après qu'un membre du Ministère de la Magie était venu lui annoncer la tragique nouvelle, Malefoy s'était enfermé à double tour dans son manoir et ne voulait plus voir personne. Il ne se rendait plus à son travail au Magenmagot à tel point que le Président avait annoncé qu'il comptait le renvoyer s'il ne se présentait pas au bureau sous un délai de trois jours. Bien qu'elle ait de l'aversion pour Malefoy, Hermione s'était rendu au manoir du Serpentard. Evidemment, elle avait trouvé le manoir porte closes mais la menace de le faire sauter avait fait réagir les elfes de maison. Désobéissant aux ordres de Malefoy, ils avaient ouvert la porte à Hermione. La Gryffondor avait trouvé Malefoy dans sa chambre du deuxième étage entouré de bouteilles de whisky-pur-feu. Il empestait l'alcool et avait une barbe de plusieurs jours, ses joues semblaient creuses et cireuses et ses yeux étaient remplit de colère. Drago avait à peine relevé la tête quand Hermione était rentré dans sa chambre. En le voyant dans cet état, elle avait éprouvé un énorme pincement au cœur. Hermione s'était alors approché de Malefoy.

_ Va-t-en, Granger ! Fiche-moi la paix, TU ENTENDS !

Hermione avait sursauté mais elle ne s'était pas déridée pour autant.

_ Non, je ne te laisserais pas ! Il est hors de question que je parte avant que tu n'ais été faire en sorte de reprendre une apparence décente et d'avoir fait le ménage dans cette chambre !

Drago avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage et venait d'écarter quelques doigts afin de pouvoir voir Hermione à travers.

_ Granger, les elfes de maison sont là pour nettoyer alors ne t'en fais pas pour le ménage.

Hermione s'était retenu de lui mettre une gifle mémorable. Ce perfide Serpentard savait à quel point elle tenait à la S.A.L.E. et dès qu'il avait une occasion de lui montrer que son combat pour la liberté des elfes de maison était encore loin d'être terminé, il en profitait.

_ Malefoy ! Tu ne peux pas te laisser aller comme cela ! Bien que je comprenne ce que tu ressens, il est indispensable que tu…

_ LA FERME ! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens !

Drago avait alors empoigné Hermione par le col de son pull over.

_ Mal… Malefoy tu me fais mal !

_ Tant mieux ! Là tu pourras alors dire que tu ressens ce que je ressens !

Hermione avait plongé ses yeux dans ceux de Drago et elle n'y avait vu plus que du désespoir. Le petit Serpentard sadique et prétentieux qu'elle avait toujours connu semblait s'être brisé pour laisser place à un homme désespérer et souffrant énormément.

_ Drago… je…

La Gryffondor ne trouvait plus ses mots. Elle voulait consoler le Serpentard, lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait laisser le temps au temps pour que la douleur s'apaise et qu'il n'était pas seul. Que même s'ils s'étaient toujours déclarés ennemis qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait compter sur elle.

_ Granger, ne dit rien s'il-te-plaît. Contente-toi de partir et de me laisser seul.

_ Je… je t'ai dit que je ne partirais pas sans que tu ais prit une apparence décente et que tu ais fait en sorte de faire le ménage dans cette pièce.

_ Et après cela tu partiras pour de bon ?

_ Oui.

_ Bien ! JUSKY !

Un elfe de maison apparut ensuite en un seul claquement de doigts.

_ Mon maître m'a appelé ?

_ Oui. Conduis donc cette demoiselle dans la pièce attenante et arrange-toi pour que cette pièce soit rangée et nettoyée.

L'elfe de maison s'inclina et prit Hermione par la main pour la conduire dans la pièce attenante. En sortant de la chambre, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard noir au Serpentard. Pendant un quart de secondes, elle aurait juré avoir vu le Serpentard arborer un sourire narquois.

Hermione patienta pendant une bonne demi-heure dans une petite chambre. La chambre du Serpentard était composée de deux chambres. Les riches ne se privaient donc jamais de rien ! Drago finit par arriver. Il était propre comme un sous neuf ! Il était rasé et coiffé, ne sentait plus l'alcool et était habillé d'une chemise grise et d'un pantalon classique noir.

_ Comme tu peux le constater, j'ai adopté une présentation décente et comme tu ne doutes pas des elfes de maison, tu peux être sûre que Jusky a déjà finit son ménage. Alors maintenant, OUSTE !

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas en colère mais plutôt exaspéré.

_ Drago… Je…

Le Serpentard lança un regard interrogateur à la Gryffondor. Il n'était pas habitué à entendre son prénom sortir de sa bouche. Mais étrangement cela lui procurait un sentiment de plaisir. Il sut alors qu'il ne serait pas débarrasser de Granger aussitôt.

_ Granger, déballe ton sac qu'on en finisse. Au plus tôt tu auras finit, au plus tôt je serais tranquille.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et laissa les mots sortirent tout seul. Bien qu'elle le regrettera amèrement quelques mois plus tard.

_ Je voulais te dire qu'il ne faut pas que tu te laisses aller ! C'est vrai que c'est tragique la mort de tes parents mais la vie continue et tu ne dois pas te laisser abattre. Tu n'es pas seul aussi ! Tu as Harry et Ginny et puis tu as… tu m'as moi !

Drago sentit son cœur s'arrêter durant une fraction de secondes avant de revenir à un rythme normal. C'est alors qu'il profita de cet instant pour se changer les idées mais aussi pour terminer une conversation commencer cinq ans plutôt mais qui n'avait jamais aboutit.

_ Granger… Que veux-tu dire par là ?

Hermione sentit la panique monter en elle mais c'était trop tard pour reculer.

_ Bien qu'officiellement nous sommes ennemis, officieusement cela ne nous empêche pas de pouvoir être…

Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et lui mit un doigt sur ses lèvres.

_ Chut ! Ne dis plus rien. Même si tes sentiments peuvent être confus à cet instant, ne t'enfuis pas cette fois-ci et reste à mes côtés.

Drago enlaça tendrement Hermione et alla lui murmurer au creux de son oreille

_ Hermione soit mienne pour cette nuit.

Hermione sentit des frissons la parcourir toute entière. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de rêver de ce genre de scène mais le matin en se réveillant elle en rigolait tout le temps. Sauf que maintenant c'était bien réel et que la jeune fille éprouvait des sentiments plus que confus. Que devait-elle faire ? Et si pour une fois, elle arrêtait d'écouter sa tête et se laissait guider par ses sentiments ? Comme pour ses premiers baisers avec le Serpentard… Hermione prit alors une des décisions la plus importante dans sa vie.

La jeune fille releva sa tête et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Tous les évènements qui suivirent ne furent que des évènements en chaîne…

Hermione revint à l'instant présent lorsque l'on toqua à la porte. Avant d'aller ouvrir, la Gryffondor se regarda dans le miroir. Même après autant de temps, ce qu'elle avait fait cette nuit-là avec le Serpentard avait encore le don de la faire rougir. Hermione reprit son calme et alla ouvrir à son visiteur. Et SURPRISE !

_ Mal… Malefoy ?!

_ Oh ! Je t'en prie ! Après la nuit que nous avons passé tous les deux, je pensais que nous étions passés depuis longtemps à des « Dragounet » ou bien encore « Mon beau et fière Serpentard ».

La Gryffondor attrapa violemment le Serpentard par le col de sa chemise et le fit entrer dans son bureau avant de claquer la porte.

_ Tu ne voudrais pas un micro pour le crier non plus ?!

Drago Malefoy laissa paraître un sourire narquois qui mit Hermione hors d'elle. Le Serpentard adorait mettre la Gryffondor mal à l'aise avec ça. La nuit qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été une des plus belles qu'il n'avait jamais passé. Il ne l'avouerait jamais mais c'était grâce à elle qu'il était sortit du gouffre et qu'il avait réussi à reprendre sa vie en main. Cela datait de deux mois mais le Serpentard y pensait toujours autant. Mais depuis cette nuit la Gryffondor le fuyait comme la peste. Il était obligé de mettre en place tous les stratagèmes inimaginables pour se retrouver avec sa petite lionne.

Le Serpentard scruta sa Gryffondor qui était plus qu'embarrassé face au regard intense de son ennemi de toujours. Une preuve de plus qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?!

_ Potter et Weasley sont en train d'organiser leur mariage et je venais te voir pour savoir comment nous allions nous y prendre pour faire une petite blague durant leur petite fête.

Hermione prit une expression choquée. Le Serpentard n'allait tout de même pas vouloir gâcher le mariage de leurs meilleurs amis ?!

_ De un, ils s'appellent Harry et Ginny. Et de deux, on ne va tout de même pas gâcher leur mariage ?!

Le Serpentard mit un certain temps à comprendre où voulait en venir la Gryffondor. Elle pensait qu'il voulait mettre la pagaille à leur mariage or ce n'était pas cela du tout. Il voulait juste voler la vedette à ses deux amis (cela les ferait rougir de fureur, il le savait très bien) et par la même occasion arrivé à coincer sa lionne pour qu'elle soit enfin définitivement à lui.

_ Je pensais juste leur voler la vedette.

_ Bon d'accord mais on ne fera rien de plus !

Le Serpentard sentit son corps s'échauffer quand la Gryffondor le pointa du doigt en lui accordant un regard noir. Il s'avança aussitôt vers elle et la coinça contre un des murs de son bureau.

_ J'aime quand tu es en colère après moi. Cela a le don de m'exciter ! N'arrête surtout pas de t'énerver.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux quand le Serpentard plongea dans son cou et émit un léger grognement animal. La Gryffondor commençait largement à s'inquiéter mais elle se laissa bien vite aller quand le Serpentard commença à lui suçoter la peau fine de son cou. Elle retrouvait les sensations qu'elle avait ressenties lorsque s'était offerte à lui pour une nuit au paradis.

La brunette laissa échapper un petit gémissement en s'accrochant aux cheveux du Serpentard. Ce qui encouragea encore plus ce dernier. Il remonta lentement jusqu'à la bouche de son Hermione et força aussitôt le passage pour lui donner un baiser passionné. Il avait faim de la femme qu'il désirait le plus au monde.

La Gryffondor s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au Serpentard et se laissa aller. Que c'était bon de se retrouver avec lui comme cela. Leur instant de bonheur aurait pu continuer si l'on n'avait pas toquer à la porte du bureau d'Hermione. La brunette repoussa vite fait le Serpentard et remis un peu d'ordre dans sa tenue et ses cheveux. Malefoy resserra juste un peu sa cravate et passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. Ce dernier alla ensuite s'asseoir dans le canapé de la Gryffondor en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel quand elle vit le Serpentard faire comme chez lui et alla ouvrir la porte. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit Harry et Ginny sur le pas de la porte de son bureau.

_ Bonjour, Hermione, fit la jolie rousse. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à nous accorder ?

_ Euh… Oui mais c'est que je…

_ Vous venez d'interrompre un de nos moments intimes, cria Malefoy à travers la pièce.

Hermione devint rouge comme une pivoine. Harry et Ginny ne firent pas grand cas de la remarque de Drago car ils en avaient l'habitude mais ce n'était pas le cas de tous les gens passant dans le couloir. Et étant donné qu'un procès venaient de se finir, il y a avait effectivement beaucoup, beaucoup de monde. La Gryffondor commença à paniquer et fit entrer aussitôt ses amis. Elle referma ensuite la porte de son bureau en la claquant et se tourna vers le Serpentard en lui jetant un regard encore plus noir qu'elle ne le faisait d'habitude.

_ Tu commences sérieusement à m'énerver !

Drago accorda à Hermione un sourire triomphant. Cette dernière ne comprit pas pourquoi.

_ Rappelle-toi ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure, mon cœur !

Hermione tiqua lorsqu'une phrase lui revint en mémoire : « J'aime quand tu es en colère après moi. Cela a le don de m'exciter ! N'arrête surtout pas de t'énerver. »

Drago Malefoy oublia toute dignité et se plia de rire sur le canapé devant le visage de la Gryffondor. Harry et Ginny ne comprenaient rien. Cela devait encore être une histoire que seuls Drago et Hermione comprenait entre eux.

_ Bon, fit Harry l'air exaspéré. Pouvons-nous en revenir à nos moutons ?

Hermione mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits.

_ Oui, oui. Bien sûr ! Asseyez-vous pendant que je vais préparer du thé.

Harry et Ginny prirent place dans le canapé au grand damne de Drago qui dut se rasseoir normalement et se pousser un peu.

La Gryffondor finit par apporter le plateau avec les tasses de thé et servit ses amis. Elle alla ensuite prendre une chaise et prit place en face d'eux.

_ Que me vaux le plaisir de votre visite ? demanda-t-elle tout sourire à Ginny et Harry

_ Hey ! fit Malefoy. Tu ne m'as pas accueillie comme cela. J'ai juste eu droit à un « Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ?! ».

_ La ferme, Malefoy ! Alors ?! demanda avec plus d'insistance la Gryffondor à ses deux amis favoris.

Ginny et Harry échangèrent un regard complice.

_ Voudrais-tu être la marraine de notre enfant ? demanda toute souriante Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux comprenant quelques secondes plus tard l'importance des paroles de sa meilleure amie.

_ Vous allez avoir un bébé ?!

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Sa lionne fonctionnait en ce moment un petit peu au ralentit.

_ Evidemment qu'ils vont en avoir un puisqu'il te demande d'être la marraine du gosse !

Harry donna un léger coup de coude à Drago et confirma le fait qu'il allait être père d'un signe de tête en direction d'Hermione. Il s'adressa ensuite à son meilleur ami.

_ Au fait, Drago. Nous avons longuement hésité mais nous aimerions également que tu deviennes le parrain de notre enfant.

_ Comment ça « Nous avons longuement hésité » ?! Vous allez me dire que vous ne me trouvez pas assez responsable comparé à Granger pour être le parrain du petit ?!

Ginny retint un éclat de rire et Harry rajouta de l'huile sur le feu en répondant à son ami

_ Je ne voudrais pas te blesser puisque l'on dit qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse mais c'est le cas.

Hermione, remise de ses émotions depuis quelques instants, partit dans un grand éclat de rire et commença à narguer le Serpentard.

_ Même tes amis ne te prenne pas pour quelqu'un de responsable. Tu devrais sérieusement te remettre en question Malefoy !

_ Je n'ai pas à me remettre en question puisque je n'ai pas encore pu montrer mon côté parental. Mais cela ne saurait tarder puisque moi-même je vais bientôt être père.

Hermione perdit aussitôt de sa superbe.

_ Comment ça ?!

_ Il y a deux mois quand nous avons… enfin passons les détails ! Aucun de nous deux n'a lancé un sortilège de contraception !

Drago Malefoy savoura sa victoire sur Hermione Granger quand il la vit tomber dans les pommes. Harry et Ginny se précipitèrent vers elle pour la ranimer. La Gryffondor arriva tant bien que mal à reprendre ses esprits.

Hermione Granger était cloîtré dans son appartement qui donnait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Elle était en train de broyer du noir et tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer le sale Serpentard qui avait élu domicile chez elle. Deux jours avaient passé après l'incident dans le bureau d'Hermione. Après s'être évanouie la Gryffondor avait couru à Saint-Mangouste, avec (malgré elle) le Serpentard qu'elle détestait le plus au monde, faire un test de grossesse. On lui avait apprit là-bas (à son plus grand désespoir) qu'elle était effectivement enceinte. Hermione n'avait rien su émettre comme réaction lorsque l'infirmière lui avait annoncé « la bonne nouvelle » à l'instar de Drago. Ce dernier avait prit son air le plus fière en disant que c'était le plus beau jour de sa vie et qu'il était heureux de fonder une famille. Hermione avait à nouveau failli s'évanouir.

La Gryffondor passait et repassait encore cette scène dans sa tête où sa vie avait basculé. Ginny passait des heures au téléphone avec elle en tentant de la rassurer. La jolie rousse savait, même si Drago et elle tentait de le cacher, qu'ils s'aimaient depuis longtemps. Son amie tentait aussi de la convaincre de ne pas faire de bêtise en voulant aller se faire avorter. Après tout, ce bébé était pour eux une chance de se mettre enfin officiellement en couple et même de se marier. Et Ginny n'avait pas perdu le nord en réclamant la réponse de son amie et de Drago pour être le parrain et la marraine de leur futur enfant. Ces deux derniers avaient naturellement accepté. Ginny avait alors terminé la conversation en stipulant que ce serait génial si elles accouchaient presque en même temps, la rousse étant enceinte de deux mois et demi.

Drago regarda sa lionne poussé un soupir de désespoir. Il n'avait pas fait exprès de ne pas jeter le sortilège de contraception. Bien qu'Hermione ne pense le contraire. Tous les deux avaient tellement vécu une magnifique nuit qu'ils ne pensaient plus du tout à ce genre de petit détail. Drago finit par prendre les choses en main et se dirigea vers Hermione.

_ Hermione, dit-il d'un air sérieux, si sérieux que la Gryffondor le regarda dans les yeux d'un air intrigué. Je te jure sur l'honneur des Serpentards que je n'ai pas fait exprès de ne pas jeter le sortilège de contraception.

_ Je te crois.

Le Serpentard lui lança un regard interloqué.

_ Ce n'était pas nécessairement à toi d'y penser mais à moi aussi. Et puis, je pense que nous pourrions garder ce bébé.

_ Tu le penses vraiment ?!

_ Oui. Nous avons tous les deux un emploi stable, un logement chacun et je ne m'inquiète pas des aspects financiers puisque j'ai des économies de côté et toi avec ton héritage…

Drago sentit son cœur s'emballer et aussitôt de nombreux projets d'avenir germèrent dans son esprit.

_ C'est merveilleux ! Nous allons nous marier ! Evidemment, je te ferai une demande officielle dans pas longtemps. Tu viendras habiter avec moi au manoir et tu arrêteras de travailler pour rester avec le petit. Vendre ton appartement ne devrait pas être un souci. Théodore Nott bosse dans le secteur immobilier, il pourra s'occuper de la vente.

_ Hé hé hé !

La Gryffondor commença à paniquer devant le si grand enthousiasme du Serpentard.

_ J'ai dit que nous allions garder le bébé et non pas que nous allions faire notre vie ensemble ! Nous ferons une garde alternée.

_ Quoi ?! fit d'un air scandalisé le Serpentard. Tu ne crois pas qu'une vie stable est quelque chose de primordiale pour notre enfant ?!

Hermione allait répliquer quelque chose quand le « vie stable » et le « notre enfant » l'atteint comme un couteau en plein cœur. Où avait-elle donc la tête ?

_ Bon, c'est entendu. Mais il est hors de question que j'arrête de travailler !

Le Serpentard laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se précipiter vers Hermione pour la prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je t'aime ! lui dit-il.

_ Mouais… si je fais ça c'est pour le bébé.

Malgré ses derniers mots la Gryffondor laissa échapper un petit sourire en serrant son Serpentard dans ses bras. « Je t'aime aussi ! » lui répondit-elle intérieurement. Hors de question de mettre sa fierté de Gryffondor de côté en avouant si facilement ses sentiments à un Serpentard.

La guerre Gryffondor/Serpentard était loin d'être terminé surtout que maintenant il y avait un enjeu de taille pour les deux camps opposés.


End file.
